La flor que florece en la adversidad
by kakatsushi
Summary: KORROH. Reto Ultra Mega Secreto de la Sociedad del Pecado. Adaptación de la película "Mulan" de Disney. Después de Avatar Aang el mundo no ha conocido a su reemplazo. Con el objetivo de salvar a su Padre de la guerra contra el Loto Rojo, Korra se marcha vestida de hombre sólo para descubrir quién realmente era y el mundo también la notará.
1. Chapter 1

_Creo que nunca he sido tan productiva como en éste año xD He escrito mucho gracias a los retos, pero prometo hacer una pausa después de éste para dedicarme exclusivamente a SKOL y dejaré pendientes los que aún tengo. No me meteré en nuevos por ahora._

_El reto (__Reto Ultra Mega Secreto de la Sociedad del Pecado__) en ésta ocasión es adaptar una historia de Disney al mundo de Avatar. Yo elegí Mulan porque es mi película favorita de ésa compañía. Ya prácticamente lo tengo terminado, sólo me falta un capitulo por escribir, así que les puedo confirmar que serán tres shots no muy largos ;) _

_Como es una adaptación sólo entraré en detalles básicos de Mulan, pero definitivamente no será una copia de la historia, aquí habrá "benders", "avatares" y todo eso, sólo los pondré en contextos parecidos. Por cierto, igual incluiré algunos personajes ATLA. _

_No hay guerra de los cien años, la nación del fuego nunca fue el enemigo pero Aang fue amigo de Toph, Zuko y Katara (Con quién se casó después. Sé que las fechas no coinciden y que hay personajes que deberían ser viejos cuando están los nuevos jóvenes pero ¡Bah! No le hagan caso xD Prácticamente es un UA) La única excepción en esto es Sokka… Después verán por qué xD_

_XD No puedo pensar más que en Korroh para ésta historia así que ésa será la pareja principal. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reflejo – Versión de Analy.<em>**

_Mira bien, nunca voy a ser una novia ideal._

_O una buena hija._

_No sabré tal papel jamás tomar._

_Ahora sé que al demostrar quien realmente soy_

_Gran dolor podría causar._

_¿Quién es quién veo allí?_

_Su mirar fijo en mí._

_Y que en mi reflejo no reconocí._

_No puedo continuar ésta gran falsedad._

_¿Cuándo en mí reflejo yo me veré en verdad?_

_¿Cuándo en mí reflejo yo me veré en verdad?_

* * *

><p>Haru era el más reciente llegado a las torres de vigilancia de Ba Sing Se y se sentía orgulloso de su posición.<p>

Dentro de los muros estaban ciudadanos de todas las naciones que dependían de él. Todos refugiados de la guerra contra "El loto rojo" quienes habían escapado del caos que la presencia de ésa organización había dejado en sus lugares de origen.

Estaba de acuerdo con ellos en que el mundo debía rectificar muchas cosas en sus sistemas de gobierno, pero las normas debían ser llevadas a cabo, no omitidas.

Las personas necesitaban reglas de conducta para que el mundo pudiera convivir en equidad, de la misma manera en que la disciplina hace a una persona recta aunque no le guste tener que hacer ciertas cosas.

Miraba atentamente hacia los largos campos desolados buscando cualquier cosa extraña que pudiera causarle sospecha. Nada debía ser omitido.

Ba Sing Se era el último refugio de maestros y no maestros que deseaban vivir organizados y seguros y de él dependía que nadie se escabullera.

Sabía que en el loto rojo había personas increíblemente inteligentes y que no se atreverían a derribar los muros causando un alboroto que los dejara en desventaja numérica, puesto que los grandes líderes de las cuatro naciones habían sido llevados allí y con ellos parte de sus ejércitos; con excepción de los Nómadas Aire que nunca había contado con una armada. Los demás soldados de otras Naciones se habían quedado en sus lugares tratando de proteger a la gente que se había quedado atrás.

Haru entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia las penumbras del mismo muro; algo no estaba bien, su instinto estaba gritando alarmado y el hacerle caso era una de las lecciones que más le había recalcado su Padre al entrenarlo.

— ¿Quién está allí? — Preguntó en voz alta de manera firme, no mostrando miedo.

Al recibir sólo la respuesta del silencio se apresuró a mirar hacia el otro lado de la sección del muro que le correspondía vigilar, pero antes de poder dar un paso algo sujetó su tobillo derecho haciéndolo caer y siendo arrastrado inmediatamente. Al mirar notó que era un látigo de agua que lo estaba llevando a las penumbras de las que antes había desconfiado.

¡No había tiempo que perder en cerciorarse de nada!

Enterró los codos sobre las piedras del muro logrando afianzarse, giró hacia atrás haciendo que la persona que lo había hecho caer saliera de su escondite debido a su agarre.

Haru abrió los ojos cuando la vio, no había otra mujer sin brazos que dominara el agua y que estuviera con el enemigo.

Forzó las piedras logrando elevar unas y entonces las golpeó contra su dirección, pero antes de poder hacer contacto con el cuerpo femenino sus tres famosos acompañantes salieron, rodeándolo.

— Ríndete, soldado. Deseamos evitar matarte. Nuestra intención es la libertad no la muerte de quienes sólo están frente a nosotros por intereses de otras personas. — Habló el líder: Zaheer, como Haru recordaba.

El joven buscó a su alrededor tratando de hallar alguna manera para avisar que ellos estaban tratando de entrar a la ciudad. Sabía que moriría en algunos minutos, pero sería un orgullo hacerlo por los inocentes y por los que no podían defenderse.

— Fue mi decisión estar aquí, loto rojo. Aunque coincido en muchas cosas con ustedes creo que están equivocados en algo básico.

El maestro aire levantó una ceja intrigado, ése joven les estaba mostrando más valentía que muchos hombres de más edad a los que habían enfrentado. Parecía haber tomado ya su decisión así que lo honraría dejándolo hablar.

— ¿Y en qué crees que estamos equivocados?

Haru sonrió.

— Todos necesitamos a un líder que nos guíe, el mundo necesita al suyo. Lo que ustedes están destruyendo es la armonía que dicen traer.

— ¿Hablas del Avatar? ¿Tengo que recordarte que no ha aparecido desde que Avatar Aang murió? — Intervino la alta mujer con el tercer ojo, haciendo que el joven Maestro Tierra empezara a formar un plan para dar la señal.

— No se ha descubierto aún, pero cuando lo haga entonces ustedes temblarán por sus vidas. — Contradijo ubicándose frete a ella, retándola, quería que le disparara con ése ojo suyo.

— El Avatar puede ser un gran aliado, pero en éste caso es una desventaja. — Replicó Zaheer atrayendo su atención y continuó ante los ojos verdes intrigados. — Aunque apareciera ahora debe aprender todos los elementos… y eso le tomará años. Sería fácil derrotar a un líder incompleto.

Haru frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa sínica de su oponente.

— ¿Y tú eres el que habla de eliminar a los lideres? ¿Tú, siendo uno? ¿O acaso no eres tú quién está guiando a tu gente y ordenándoles qué hacer? Eso se llama doble moral, Zaheer, y un día cuando el Avatar esté listo te hará caer junto con tu hipocresía.

P'Li apretó los puños enfurecida. Ya había tenido suficiente de ése muchacho con la lengua demasiado larga.

Enfocó su tercer ojo para dispararle.

El suelo comenzó a temblar.

— ¡No, P' Li! — Gritó Zaheer.

Disparó.

Sin embargo las piedras bajo sus pies se habían movido lo suficiente como para que la dirección a la que había apuntado cambiara, incendiando el aceite que se había provisto en una gran lámpara para dar la señal de alerta.

Poco a poco y una tras una, las lámparas alrededor de los muros comenzaron a encenderse haciendo que el loto rojo viera frustrados sus planes por escabullirse y alcanzar a los líderes de las cuatro Naciones.

La alta mujer volteó a ver furiosa al chico que la había manipulado y él le sonrió tan sínico como segundos antes había visto a Zaheer hacerlo.

¡Que tontería! ¡Ella misma había avisado a todo Ba Sing Se que estaban allí!

— Tenemos que irnos Zaheer, no tardaran en llegar sus refuerzos. — Aconsejó el otro hombre que hasta ése momento se había mantenido en silencio.

El líder del grupo asintió, tomó la mano de P'Li y la arrastró con él; no sin antes darle una mirada de reproche ante su impulsividad.

— Ya tendremos otra oportunidad para entrar. Ming Hua, encárgate del chico y hazlo rápido.

Haru miró sonreír siniestramente a la maestra agua que había sido encargada en matarlo, sabía que no podría con ella, aún maestros más poderosos no la habían podido detener… Su Padre había sido una de las personas que perdieron la vida al enfrentarla.

Sonrió mirando las estrellas por última vez, su trabajo estaba hecho: Ba Sing Se dormiría seguro por algún tiempo antes de que ellos lo intentaran de nuevo y entonces los guerreros alrededor del mundo tendrían oportunidad de capturarlos.

Le habría gustado conocer quién era el nuevo Avatar y saber por qué no había aparecido aún, pero sólo podía confiar en él… o ella.

* * *

><p>— Respeto sus tradiciones, Señor del Fuego Zuko, pero nosotros nos mantendremos firmes; a ninguna mujer de las Tribus Agua se le permitirá pelear.<p>

— Pero Unalaq, ¿No te das cuenta que con esto divides más al mundo? Debemos pelear como uno solo y las maestras de las demás naciones han demostrado lo capaces que son. Katara fue…

— Aún así son mujeres y las mujeres no están hechas para la guerra. Yo mismo tengo una hija que mostró habilidades de pequeña, pero la hemos encaminado a ser una sanadora.

Un resoplido se escuchó en otro lado de la mesa al mismo tiempo que un par de manos golpeaban la madera.

— ¿Estás diciendo que soy débil sólo por ser mujer? ¿O que mis hijas quienes salvaron tu trasero camino aquí lo son? — Reclamó una mujer entrada en años, sus ojos nublados parecían querer desaparecer al representante de las Tribus Agua.

— Estoy seguro que no implicó eso, Lady Beifong.

— ¡No trates de protegerlo pies-ligeros-junior! Todos aquí escuchamos lo que dijo.

Unalaq suspiró y se puso de pie, queriendo dar por terminada ésa ridícula reunión y salir del lugar.

— Usted no es la verdadera heredera del Reino Tierra, Toph Beifong; sólo fue elegida cuando el Rey cayó, su cargo es provisional. Con los únicos con los que discutiré sobre la guerra será con los verdaderos herederos de sus naciones y no con una anciana ciega a la que su gente le tiene demasiada fe.

La amiga del Avatar pasado esperó pacientemente a que el maestro agua se hubiera alejado de ellos y con su talón golpeó el piso levantando un montículo pequeño de tierra haciendo caer al líder de las Tribus Agua, besando el piso.

— Mujer, anciana y ciega, sí, tienes razón, pero por lo menos mi gente me eligió para guiarlos ahora, no me impuse a nadie ni mi pueblo prefiere quedarse a merced del loto rojo que estar cerca de mí. Pero tú, Unalaq, no puedes decir lo mismo ¿Cierto?

El de ropas color azul se puso de pie y apretó los dientes mirando en dirección de la maestra tierra.

— Diga lo que quiera, mi posición seguirá siendo la misma. Mañana mismo llegarán los anuncios a todos los hombres disponibles de las Tribus Agua para luchar pero, ¡Ninguna maestra agua se unirá!

Zuko tomó un poco de té de jazmin mirando salir al furioso maestro agua por una gran puerta y volteó a ver a su amiga… más joven que él… por unos años.

— Exageró con lo de vieja, sólo tienes ¿Qué?... ¿Sesenta y cinco años? Yo casi llegó a los setenta y me siento lleno de vida.

La de ojos nublados lanzó una carcajada escandalosa y se sentó a su lado.

— Creo tu nieto tiene razón y todo ese té que has tomado es una especie de formol.

El Señor del Fuego sonrió ante la mención de su querido descendiente.

— Lo importante es que aún somos fuertes para ayudar a las nuevas generaciones.

Toph frunció el entrecejo cruzando los brazos en su pecho y levantando la nariz pomposamente.

— No cuando hay un cretino como el que acaba de salir ¡No puedo creerlo! Acaba de escuchar que el loto rojo estuvo a punto de entrar a Ba Sing Se y aún así se niega a…

— Es extraño. — Interrumpió Tenzin a los amigos de su difunto padre, ahora todo el peso de los Nómadas Aire cayendo en su espalda, haciéndolo su representante. Cuando notó su muda pregunta continuó. — Cuando mi Madre se enfrentó al Maestro Pakku; para que la entrenara, logró que la ley que prohibía pelear a las maestras se cancelara… ¿Por qué Unalaq la retomaría unos años después que mi Padre muriera?

La habitación quedó en silencio pensando lo mismo, algo que muchos se preguntaban alrededor del mundo.

— El nuevo Avatar tuvo que nacer en la Tribu Agua… ¿Creen que "la" esté escondiendo? — Cuestionó sin rodeos Toph asegurándose con las vibraciones del suelo que nadie más estuviera cerca para escuchar ésa conversación.

El Maestro Fuego sugirió lo que sus acompañantes estaban pensando.

— Si ése es el caso entonces debemos ser cuidadosos. ¿Qué intensiones tendría Unalaq para ocultar la esperanza del mundo en plena guerra?

* * *

><p>Korra amaba con todas sus fuerzas ser maestra agua.<p>

El sentir como el liquido se adaptada a los movimientos que ordenaba siempre la hacían sentirse poderosa, capaz de poder moldear su propia vida y no tener que depender de lo que los demás le informaran era lo correcto o peor aún, lo permitido.

Balanceó hacia atrás su cuerpo ondulando las muñecas y maravillándose cuando el agua siguió su mandato.

¿Por qué no podía ser maestra agua libremente? Todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido por sí misma y estaba segura que de haber tenido quién le enseñara sería realmente buena.

Si tan sólo no existiera ésa ridícula ley no tendría que levantarse tan temprano para poder practicar sin que nadie la viera.

— Realmente me hubiera gustado ser maestro agua, creo que te tengo un poco de envidia.

La voz a su espalda la hizo brincar asustada, haciendo que perdiera la conexión con su elemento.

Giró rápidamente. El largo vestido azul tradicional de su tribu siguió su movimiento ondulando la pesada falda. Una delgada coleta la golpeó en la cara al ser descuida. ¡Demonios! Odiaba los peinados de chicas, eran tan imprácticos… Aunque no podía negar que le encantaba su largo cabello castaño.

Al ver a su padre caminando apoyado de un bastón no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

Si él fuera un maestro agua; como su madre o ella, no se habría lastimado permanentemente en la última batalla a la que había sido convocado… O si tan sólo les permitieran luchar a las mujeres.

Miró al piso.

— Y a mí me gustaría que lo fueras, así no te habrías… — Se quedó callada sin saber qué decir y que no implicara que le tuviera compasión.

Tonraq le sonrió y caminó hacia ella, muy lentamente. Después, levantó la barbilla femenina con su mano.

— Para mí fue un honor proteger a mi aldea y a mi familia, no importan los resultados en mi cuerpo. El loto rojo no pudo llegar aquí y con eso basta.

La morena se arrojó hacia su padre abrazándolo fuertemente.

— Si me dejaran pelear yo sería quien te hubiera protegido y así no tendrías que usar ese estúpido bastón.

Tonraq rió suavemente y comenzó a jugar con el cabello de su hija.

— Sé que serías la mejor maestra agua, hija mía y si dejo que practiques en secreto es por tu propia seguridad. Nadie sabe lo que pueda pasar y me gustaría que pudieras defenderte en un caso de emergencia. Pero debemos seguir las leyes aunque no nos gusten.

Korra frunció el ceño y se separó ligeramente de su Padre.

— Algunas leyes son estúpidas. Prácticamente no sé nada de agua control.

Tonraq volvió a sonreírle, tratando de animarla y le revolvió el cabello.

— Bueno, mañana iniciarás tus clases con las sanadoras, es otra forma de agua-control.

— Pero yo quiero pelear.

Ante el ceño fruncido y los movimientos de boxeador Tonraq no pudo más que reír escandalosamente.

— No lo dudo mi pequeña maestra agua, pero el ser una sanadora es otra forma de honrar a la familia.

Korra resopló disgustada. Ya sabía lo suficiente de curar a la gente; al menos lo necesario para mantener a alguien con vida hasta que llegara un experto. Si alguien le preguntaba, prefería aprender a hacer látigos de agua, agujas congeladas que atravesaran los cuerpos enemigos, olas gigantes… cosas verdaderas de maestro agua.

Los tambores y flautas comenzaron a replicar por la pequeña villa informando de la presencia del ejército, ése era el llamado para que los hombres salieran de sus casas y obtuvieran información, pero la última vez que eso había pasado Tonraq terminó con la rodilla en tres pedazos.

— Espera aquí. — Ordenó su Padre con voz grave y Korra notó el rápido latir de su corazón asustado.

Sin hacer caso se unió a su Madre en la puerta abierta, ella parecía aún más aterrorizada de lo que podría pasar. Sujetó su mano derecha entre la suya, tratando de darle apoyo.

Un hombre de lentes montado sobre un avestruz-caballo y que parecía ver a todos como inferiores comenzó a hablar.

— Soy Raiko Xu enviado directamente por los cuatro líderes de las grandes naciones reunidos en Ba Sing Se. Ayer por la noche el loto rojo estuvo a punto de ingresar a la Ciudad… — Los murmullos de las asustadas mujeres comenzaron a escucharse mientras los hombres trataban de mantenerse firmes. Sin embargo con una mirada de desprecio el hombre las silenció. — He venido a informarles que al menos un hombre por cada familia debe ir a la guerra y detener a ésa organización antes de que sea tarde. Para respetar la tradición de la Tribu Agua ningún hombre será enviado a batallones donde haya mujeres. Comenzaremos a llamar a cada familia para que su representante pase por su aviso.

— No. — Susurró Korra entendiendo lo que sucedería: Sólo una persona podría ir a la guerra de su familia.

Como si todo se hubiera hecho más lento, vio como era llamado el representante de su hogar y como, su Padre, caminaba con dificultad hasta el hombre de los lentes extendiendo su mano para recibir la notificación.

Antes de si quiera pensarlo corrió hacia ellos gritando.

— ¡No! Por favor Señor, mi Padre ya peleó en la guerra. Está herido y no es un maestro, no podría defenderse. Si va, lo estaría mandando a una muerte seg…

— ¡Korra! — Gritó Tonraq haciéndola callar de inmediato. Al verlo logró notar su expresión de rabia y gran vergüenza. — Estás humillándome.

Ella agachó la cabeza dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer en frente de toda la Villa. Lo acababa de exponer como a un indefenso cuando en realidad era un hombre de gran orgullo.

— Debería de aprender modales su hija, Tonraq. — Exclamó Raiko mirándola como quien ve a alguien estúpido y sin valor, lo que por un momento quiso hacerla mostrar coraje, pero su Padre volvió a detenerla cuando asintió ¿Acaso él pensaba lo mismo?

— Ve a casa ahora mismo Korra. — Sin voltear a verla se inclinó frente a Raiko. — Será un honor volver a representar a mi familia.

* * *

><p>La lluvía caía sobre su cuerpo frío, sus hombros se sacudían a causa del llanto desesperado en el que se encontraba y su cabello le servía como una cortina ocultándola.<p>

No que en realidad alguien la encontraría en los oscuros jardines de su hogar.

Korra no era una mujer que llorara fácilmente, casi nunca lo hacía, pero en ésa ocasión todo lo ameritaba ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando prácticamente estaba viendo a su Padre partir a su muerte?

Apretó la tela de su pesado vestido comprimiendo los puños dándose permiso de sacar las lágrimas que seguirían de muchas más cuando el cuerpo de Tonraq les fuera devuelto.

Tragó un nudo en la garganta y colocó su congelada mano sobre la mejilla que unas horas atrás su Padre había golpeado debido a su imprudencia cuando siguieron discutiendo en su hogar, pero ¿No era justificable? El amor y el respeto que le tenía, hacían imposible que se mantuviera callada.

Ahogó un nuevo quejido cuando se preguntó cómo viviría consigo misma cuando recordara que lo último que había visto de su Padre; antes de salir corriendo, era una mirada de decepción.

Ella había intentado adaptarse al lugar del mundo en que le había tocado nacer. Había hecho grandes esfuerzos por ser uno de ellos, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera ella sabía quién era ¿Cuál era su propósito? ¿Qué le gustaba? ¿Qué deseaba hacer con su vida? Pero la realidad es que todo se frenaba porque también debía pensar en qué era lo que tenía permitido hacer.

Abrió sus grandes ojos azules y se vio reflejada en un charco que la lluvia había formado a sus pies. Mordió su labio inferior cuando siguió viendo su imagen, pero no sabiendo a qué clase de persona le correspondía lo que veía.

Frunció el ceño.

Ella no sabía muchas cosas sobre sí misma, pero de una estaba absolutamente cierta: No iba a dejar que su Padre muriera.

Con una decisión formada se levantó de su lugar y prácticamente corrió al santuario de sus ancestros haciendo una plegaria para que la ayudaran en lo que se iba a embarcar.

Después entró en su casa y hurtó la armadura de lobo guerrero de Tonraq, le quedaría muy grande pero se las arreglaría.

En su habitación se vistió y después de reunir valor cortó su cabello dejándolo sólo un poco largo de la parte de arriba y sumamente corto de los lados, atándolo en una coleta alta que representaba a los guerreros de su Nación.

Se vio nuevamente reflejada en el brillo de la espada sintiéndose extraña al ver a un hombre joven del otro lado.

Fue hasta la habitación de sus Padres, los miró con todo su amor por última vez y cambió el aviso de reclutamiento por una de sus peinetas.

Después, sonriendo llegó a los establos y tras tranquilizar a su perro-oso-polar haciéndole notar que se trataba de ella, salió a gran velocidad de su casa hacia el punto de encuentro que marcaba la notificación.

Ésa era la primera decisión importante que había tomado durante su vida. Muriera o no, sería absolutamente su responsabilidad al hacerse pasar por un hombre. Pero saber que se aseguraría de que sus Padres pasaran sus vidas juntos, la hacía feliz.

* * *

><p>Ser el espíritu habitando la luna era… Extraño.<p>

Técnicamente ella no había nacido en ésa posición ni con esas funciones, pero al regresarle la vida al verdadero espíritu; cientos de años atrás, había quedado eternamente ligada al satélite que daba su poder más grande a los Maestros Agua… Aunque ella no había sido la única condenada a un destino extraño a causa de ése hecho.

Yue suspiró mirando a la actual descendiente de su hermano escapar de su hogar vestida de hombre.

Volvió a suspirar sólo para liberar un poco de estrés.

Había escuchado su plegaria para ser ayudada y se había conmovido del alma noble y protectora de Korra, así que queriendo ayudarla bajó al santuario de su familia pensando en cómo hacerlo.

Ciertamente ella directamente no podría intervenir, eso era contra las reglas.

— ¿Debería despertarlos? — Se preguntó mirando los nombres de quienes descansaban en el lugar y que habían formado familias hasta llegar a Korra.

Una mueca de desagrado se hizo presente cuando pensó en lo que dirían. Suficiente tendría lo pobre joven no sabiendo quién era realmente ella como para que la acusaran de marimacho.

Cerró los ojos y sobó sus sienes, no experimentaba dolor físico pero estaba segura que de estar viva tendría un enorme dolor de cabeza en ese momento.

— ¡Korra! ¡Korra! — A través de la ventana por la que se veían los jardines observó a Tonraq cayendo al piso desesperado por alcanzar a su hija, sin embargo su cuerpo le había fallado.

Negó sintiéndose triste.

Pobre hombre.

— Debo alcanzarla. Tonraq espera aquí, iré por ella. — Dijo Senna tan desesperada que estaba dispuesta a exhibirse como maestra agua con tal de alcanzar a su hija.

La mano fuerte de su esposo en su muñeca la detuvo.

— Si te ven usando agua control de ésa forma te asesinarán.

— Pero… ¡Korra! — Cayó de rodillas llorando, no sabiendo si vería a su hija de nuevo.

Tonraq la abrazó mirando la puerta de madera por la que ella había escapado.

— Ya no podemos detenerla, si la descubrimos la matarán. Sólo podemos confiar en que estará bien.

Yue no podía experimentar dolor físico, pero sí emocional. Era extremadamente triste ver al par llorando hincados, bajo la lluvia, con sus ropas cubiertas de lodo. Pero lo que había hecho Korra era lo más increíble que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. Ningún acto de amor de una hija hacia su padre había estremecido tanto su alma y el que la joven perteneciera a su familia la hacía sentirse orgullosa.

Levitó hasta llegar a la estatua de un pequeño dragón al que miró con amor unos segundos, la forma que había tomado el espíritu de su amado, cuando: tratando de recuperarla, había sido engañado.

Sonrió suavemente. Tal vez ésta sería la oportunidad para que él también se liberara.

— Sokka, despierta Sokka.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando escribo historias de varios capítulos me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para desarrollar la trama, pero en ésta ocasión espero no se vea tan apresurado todo, estoy basándome en una película y hay ciertos eventos que debo seguir :)<em>

_Subiré el siguiente capitulo en unos días :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Seguimos ya en el capitulo dos y otra vez no recuerdo qué tenía que explicar xD_

_Ahmm... Bueno, sólo me acuerdo que: ¿Cómo llegó tan de repente al campo Korra desde el Polo Sur? Es un misterio, igual al de ¿Cómo consiguió Mulan ése kimono cuando estaba en la montaña? Turururu turururu... El mundo nunca lo sabrá. _

_Pero para para que se hagan una mejor idea de lo que pasa, el campamento está en algún punto del Reino Tierra en el este, quizás por donde conocieron a los Padres de "Esperanza" Katara, Aang, Sokka y Toph en ATLA ;) _

**HOMBRES DE ACCIÓN.**

Hoy la lucha empieza, ésa es la misión.  
>Niñas me mandaron para tal acción.<br>Es la chusma peor que he visto aquí.  
>Entenderán lo que es virtud.<p>

Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy.

Mantener la calma en la tempestad.  
>Siempre en equilibrio y en vencer pensar.<br>Son patéticos, escuálidos,  
>Nunca entienden qué pasó.<p>

Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy

Chien-Po:  
>No puedo casi respirar.<br>Yao:  
>Sólo pido despedirme.<br>Ling:  
>En deporte siempre fui una decepción.<p>

Mushu:  
>De miedo los va a matar.<br>Mulán:  
>Que no vaya descubrirme.<br>Chien-Po:  
>Ojalá supiera yo de natación.<br>_  
>¡Hombres ser!<em>  
>Debemos ser cual veloz torrente.<br>_¡Hombres ser!_  
>Y con la fuerza de un gran tifón<br>_¡Hombres ser!_  
>Violentos como un fuego ardiente.<br>Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión.

Pronto ya los Hunos nos van a atacar.  
>Pero si obedecen se podrán salvar.<br>Tú no sirves en una guerra cruel.  
>A empacar, no hay tal virtud.<br>Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

— ¡Muy bien! No debe ser muy difícil esto ¿Cierto? Quiero decir, nunca he sido muy femenina que digamos… Seguro que podré pasar por un hombre sin problemas. — Dijo para sí misma Korra escondida tras unos arbustos junto al campamento y mirando a sus próximos compañeros a lo lejos.

Miró de nuevo a Naga y le sonrió.

— ¡Mira esto amiga! Hablaré como un chico. — Carraspeó un poco para aclarar su garganta. Llevó sus manos a la cintura y separó un poco las piernas, sonriendo de medio lado. — ¡Hey, nena! ¿Qué estás haciendo sola? ¿No quieres que te acompañe? Un macho como yo podría defenderte de cualquier peligro. — Habló con voz grave pero cuando golpeó su propio hombro una mueca de dolor se asomó, haciendo a Naga reírse a su manera canina.

Korra sobó la zona afectada y le frunció el ceño.

— No te rías Naga, estoy segura que lo hago mejor que muchos…

— ¡Eso fue tan patético! Así no hablan los verdaderos hombres.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué no los has escuchado tratando de…? — Se detuvo. Pasó saliva y miró para todas las direcciones sin encontrar nada más que la fauna local, entre ellas una extraña lagartija azul a la que no contempló por mucho tiempo. A pesar de ser muy inteligente Naga no hablaba ¿Y si la habían descubierto? — ¿Quién está allí?

— Si quieres pasar desapercibida ése "¿Quién está allí?" no debe ser pronunciado como una chica… ¡Habla más rudo! ¡Gruñe! — Exclamó la extraña voz haciendo sonidos de animales.

Korra se dejó caer en el césped ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

— Por favor, no me delates, sólo vine porque mi Padre…

— Sí, sí, sí, ya sé la historia. En realidad vengo a ayudarte.

Korra parpadeó varias veces pensando en que se había vuelto loca cuando la lagartija azul llegó caminando frente a ella apoyada en sus dos patas traseras. Colocó la mano derecha en su frente tratando de saber si su temperatura estaba alta.

No, estaba perfectamente normal.

— Creo que me volví loca. — Dijo en un susurro dejándose caer para atrás, acostada en el pasto y mirando el cielo despejado.

La lagartija, para su terror, se subió sobre ella e hizo que la mirara.

— Escucha Korra, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, así que no debemos perder tiempo: te explicaré la situación y después el itinerario. La tía-tatara abuela de tu tatara-abuelo está ligada al espíritu de la luna. Ella escuchó tu plegaría y me envió para ayudarte. — Sonrió ampliamente haciendo que la morena notara que su rostro tenía demasiadas expresiones humanas.

— Definitivamente… Loca. — Se trató de levantar pero el pequeño animal se lo impidió subiéndose a su rostro.

— ¿Dices que estás loca por hablar conmigo pero no por escapar de tu casa vestida de hombre? ¡Ja! Tú sí que estás loca. — Y comenzó a reír escandalosamente. — Eso sí que es un buen chiste. Sokka, eres un genio. — Dijo para sí mismo.

Korra levantó una ceja.

— ¿Sokka? ¿Ese es tu nombre pequeña lagartija?

El aludido le frunció el ceño.

— ¡Hey! Soy un dragón… Bueno, no en realidad pero ésta es mi forma: ¡Dra-gón!

— Ahm… — La morena miró con desconfianza al enviado de su… antepasado… o algo así, y después fijó su vista en Naga. — ¿Crees que deba continuar amiga? Estoy alucinando, seguro me pueden matar más fácil as…

— ¡Que no estás alucinando! ¡Soy real! Mira. — Sokka se acercó a la perro-oso-polar y comenzó a rugirle tratando de asustarla, sin embargo Naga sólo lo miró unos segundos y después lo pisoteó haciendo que Korra gritara asustada.

— ¡Eres real! Te puedes… ¿Descomponer? — Trató de aclarar desdoblando los bigotes aplastados de la lagar-¡Dragón!

Sokka sólo cerró los ojos esperando un momento a que se sintiera mejor o que el mundo dejara de girar.

— Te lo dije.

La de ojos azules contempló con atención al pequeño ¿Reptil? Sus escamas azules eran brillantes, sus bigotes largos, pero su rostro era semi-humano.

— Dijiste que ésta era tu forma pero que en realidad no eras un Dragón ¿A qué te referías?

Ojos tan azules como los suyos miraron el cielo nostálgicamente, pero después de un tiempo los cerró, sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie.

— Eso no es importante ahora, lo que realmente debe ocuparnos es que salgas con vida de toda ésta guerra, así que Yue: La tía-tatara abuela de tu tatara-abuelo, me envió para ayudarte a ser casi un chico.

Korra hizo un mohín con la boca y se puso de pie.

— No te preocupes por eso, creo que puedo hacerlo bien ¿No tienes consejos de guerra o algo así?

— Claro que sí, pero… ¡Tú no eres un chico! No sabes cómo actuar como uno.

La morena suspiró y dejó caer los hombros.

— Bien, te escucharé.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

— ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien Korra! Ahora ¿Ves al tipo de allá? — Susurró Sokka escondido en la espalda de la castaña no notando como todos en el campamento veían con incredulidad el andar "masculino" de su protegida.

— ¿Te refieres al que acaba de estrellar una enorme piedra contra su cabeza y la hizo polvo? — Preguntó no muy segura de querer saber qué deseaba el dragón.

— Exacto, acércate a él, quiero que lo estudies ¡Es todo un hombre!

Una delgada ceja se hizo hacia arriba no sabiendo cómo actuar con los consejos raros de Sokka. Finalmente suspiró y caminó al aparente maestro tierra que había conglomerado a muchos hombres exaltados a su alrededor.

— ¡La piedra va a pulverizar a Zaheer! ¡La piedra lo hará trizas!

— ¿Lo ves? ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Así es exactamente como debes actuar! ¡Wow! ¡Mira como muerde esa piedra! ¡Es tan genial!

Korra le sonrió de manera amplía al hombre junto a ella quien la veía como si fuera una admiradora escandalosa… Desde su punto de vista técnicamente lo era, ya que no sabía que era un dragón en su espalda el que hacía todas esas expresiones.

— Sokka, guarda silencio. — Susurró moviendo su espalda sutilmente pero con tan mala suerte que le dio un caderazo al joven de enfrente.

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué me empujas? Yo no te hice nada.

El problema no era el chico de ojos verdes que había volteado a verla más intrigado que molesto, el verdadero horror había llegado a través de color dorado que mostraba furia contenida.

— Bo, hermano ¿Te hizo algo éste tonto?

Korra tragó. Nunca se había visto amenazada por nadie de esa manera y menos por un chico tan atractivo.

— Sólo me empujó. Supongo que fue sin intensión Mako, no fue nada grave. — Respondió para alivio de la morena el de ojos verdes colocando una mano sobre el hombro del más alto, calmándolo inmediatamente.

El tal Mako asintió a su hermano y le dieron la espalda de nuevo, dejándola en paz, lo que la hizo suspirar aliviada.

— ¡¿A quién estás llamando "tonto"?! ¡Tú, tonto! — Gritó el escondido Sokka.

La de ojos azules respingó asustada y se apresuró a tratar de callar a su guía, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, todos habían guardado silencio mirando al de ojos dorados voltear lentamente hacia ella.

Bolin negó con la cabeza como si pensara que era una persona descerebrada.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Preguntó el chico alto envolviendo su puño derecho en llamas y demostrándole que era maestro fuego.

Korra miró hacia todos lados buscando como escapar de ésa situación, pero, encontró…

— Nada. — Se quejó en voz alta con un puchero.

— ¿Nada? Creí escucharte llamarme estúpido.

— Ahm, bueno, en realidad la palabra fue "tonto". — "Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida" se reprendía así misma por aclarar algo que en realidad la estaba acercando a su fosa. No se ayudaba a sí misma.

Bolin resopló y le hizo una señal con la cabeza a otro joven vestido como Nómada Aire y de unos intensos ojos verdes.

Éste se agachó un poco para impulsarse y entonces de un brinco ayudado de aire control y llegó frente al maestro fuego.

— ¡Hey, Mako! No debemos pelear, enfoca ésa energía negativa para el loto rojo… O desquítate cuando estemos entrenando. — Terminó aconsejando, susurrando confidencialmente.

El de ojos dorados resopló y cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

— Bien, será después. Vámonos Bo, Kai. — Ordenó volviendo a girar para retirarse. Sin embargo el infierno se desató en todo el campamento en una semi guerra de todos contra todos, pero con enemigo común el escuálido "chico" de ojos azules, cuando lo escucharon pronunciar en una voz diferente a la suya:

— ¿Tienes miedo "tonto"? ¡Vuelve aquí y pelea como los hombres!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

— ¡Pero General Ursa! Si me permite dar mi opinión el Comandante Iroh no tiene suficiente experiencia, aún es muy joven. — Comentó escandalizado Raiko.

Lo que acababa de pasar dentro de la tienda en el campamento era claramente una muestra de favoritismo, desde su punto de vista.

La heredera al trono en la Nación del Fuego miró al representante de manera fría.

— No, en realidad no me interesa tu opinión, sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Y giró a ver a su sorprendido hijo. Tuvo que morder por dentro su mejilla para no sonreír como una madre orgullosa puesto que en ése momento todo era algo meramente profesional.

Se levantó lentamente haciendo que los dos hombres junto a ella hicieran lo mismo. Sin reparar en el molesto represéntate se inclinó ante su hijo a manera de despedida.

— General Iroh, estoy segura que su trabajo será excepcional como siempre. — Después le sonrió al hasta hace unos momentos Comandante y lo abrazó fuertemente. — Celebraremos en el Palacio de la Nación del Fuego cuando todo esto termine, hijo.

Iroh tuvo que agacharse unos centímetros para recargar la frente en el hombro de la poderosa Maestra Fuego y así poder abrazarla.

Sonrió para sí sintiéndose un poco niño por unos instantes; sentado sobre el regazo materno mientras ella le contaba historias de sus aventuras y acariciaba su cabello, diciéndole que algún día él tendría las suyas.

Ursa era una de las personas más admiradas por él y sabía que su Nación estaría orgullosa cuando ella fuera nombrada la Señora del Fuego, puesto que era la heredera.

Quizás cuando la guerra acabara su Abuelo se retirara, llevaba años queriendo viajar por el mundo por su cuenta.

Se separó de ella y besó su frente.

— Hasta entonces, Madre.

La bella mujer de ojos dorados le sonrió de medio lado y salió de la tienda con toda la elegancia que llevaba en sus genes.

— Parece que su trabajo será duro, General. — Comentó con cinismo Raiko al observar la guerra de los nuevos reclutas, deseoso de apuntar cualquier fallo del recién ascendido y después restregárselo en la cara.

La heredera al trono le torció la boca.

— Esto no es nada, lo más difícil de su trabajo será tener que codearse con indeseables-buenos-para-nada, General.

Iroh no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado. No había que tener un gran coeficiente intelectual para saber a quién se refería su Madre. En cierta manera le daba un poco de lástima que el representante pudiera creer que el lado suave de Ursula la hacía un blanco fácil.

No, su Madre sólo mostraba ése lado con su familia.

— ¿Está insinuando que…?

— No, lo estoy afirmando. — La mujer se puso el casco de su armadura, sonrió una vez más a su hijo guiñándole un ojo y se encaminó para unirse a su batallón.

Iroh la contempló partir con un extraño sentimiento en el estomago.

— ¿Va a controlar a ésos salvajes o no? — Prácticamente reclamó el hombre de lentes, haciéndole pensar al de ojos dorados que estaba desquitándose por lo que había hecho Ursa.

Él sólo siguió mirando al frente analizando lo que estaba pasando. Veía rocas volar, rocas estrellándose aquí y allá, agua latigueando por todos lados, fuego quemando pies y cejas y algunas ráfagas de viento intentado separar a personas o protegiéndose.

Sonrió para sí mismo, al menos su ejército tenía espíritu si no mucha técnica.

Separó las piernas y comenzó a deslizar dentro de sí su energía, formándola y llevándola hasta la punta de sus dedos que expelieron un relámpago que dio justo en el centro del grupo, separándolos, mirándolo con cara de terror y dejando ver el cuerpo hecho bola de una persona.

— ¡Él empezó! — Gritaron todos señalando al hombre en el piso que dejó ver un ojo azul asustado.

Llevó las manos hacia atrás y caminó lentamente, no quitando la vista del aparente chico-mala-influencia del grupo.

Pronto el pequeño hombre se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo e Iroh frunció el ceño.

Había algo en él… Algo… Diferente.

Apretó los dientes.

— Tú nombre soldado.

Korra brincó en su lugar.

El tipo tenía cara de nunca haber sonreído en su vida y era más que obvio que estaba a cargo en el lugar, prácticamente su andar gritaba poder y liderazgo; pero en definitiva no esperaba que su voz fuera de ése tipo: del que quieres que te cuente cualquier cosa sólo para oírlo.

— Ahm… Mi nombre. — Repitió la morena pateándose mentalmente al no pensar en algo tan elemental y al haber sonado tan femenina.

Miraba hacia todos lados esperando encontrar una repentina fuente de inspiración.

— ¿Qué tal Jet? — Sugirió Sokka en su oído.

— El de la pajilla en la boca se llama Jet.

— No te estoy preguntando su nombre, si no el tuyo.

— Sí, ahm… — Sentía la mirada autoritaria dorada sobre ella y la voz de Sokka murmurándole cosas sin sentido no ayudaba en nada a sus ya de por sí alterados nervios, pronto comenzaría a sudar. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos trató de mostrarse creíble y masculina. — Mi nombre es Sokka.

Ignoró el resoplido en su espalda.

El alto hombre asintió y comenzó a caminar rodeándola como si la estuviera estudiando con escrutinio.

¡Espíritus!

¿Y si sospechaba?

— Sokka ¿De qué Tribu Agua vienes?

— Yo vengo… — Se detuvo carraspeando. Los nervios por la situación la habían traicionado una vez más y su voz se había escuchado de nuevo delicada. Fingió que tocía. — Quiero decir, vengo de la Tribu Agua del Sur, ya sabe, un lugar de hombres, donde para demostrar que somos hombres cazamos leones-osos-polares y nos los comemos después. Somos muy machos. — Terminó asintiendo rápidamente con la voz mucho más grave.

El General levantó una ceja y siguió rodeándola.

— ¿Leones-osos-polares? Nunca había escuchado de ésa especie.

— Es que están ocultos, sólo los rastreadores tan machos como yo podemos encontrarlos.

— Ah.

Korra mordió su labio inferior nerviosa, no sabiendo que pasaba por la cabeza de su superior, y cuando ella estaba en ése estado…

— Es más soy tan hombre que soy la única persona en los dos polos que ha domesticado una oso-perro-polar. — Él se puso frente a ella y ya que mostraba una expresión de sorpresa Korra decidió que estaba por buen camino. — Es más, la traje conmigo. — Y silbó.

Pronto hubo hombres tratando desesperadamente de quitarse del camino destructivo de la enorme criatura, no importando si tenían que aventarse con tal de no ser alcanzados.

Cuando la perro-oso estuvo frente al General supo lo que tenía que hacer… Lengüeteó amistosamente todo el rostro del maestro fuego. Después, demostrando lo educada que era se sentó y movió su rabo.

Korra tragó, por la expresión en el rostro de su superior supo que la idea canina no fue de su agrado.

— Naga… — Susurró. — Bueno, se nota que le agrada.

El de cabello negro suspiró. Queriendo ir a lavarse lo más pronto posible se dirigió al risueño grupo que reía de su desgracia.

— Muy bien caballeros, gracias a su amigo Sokka y que al parecer a todos ustedes les gusta pelear, entonces, a partir de mañana después de cada entrenamiento pasarán una hora extra aprendiendo de las otras culturas por medio de sus katas. — El abucheo colectivo no lo amedrentó. — Es importante que conozcan los movimientos de los demás, puesto que entrenaremos y pelearemos en grupos. Por ahora se registrarán con Raiko y mañana temprano comenzaremos.

El de ojos dorados se retiró a su tienda, estaba seguro que necesitaría al menos tres baños para quitarse la saliva canina de su cabello. Caminó con lentitud y completamente ajeno a las miradas de odio que estaba recibiendo el escuálido chico con el que acababa de hablar.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Toda su vida Korra había sido educada para ser una señorita con buenos modales, culta, femenina, refinada… Y nunca se había sentido tan viva como en los momentos de entrenamiento, llena de lodo, golpes por todas partes, dolor en cada músculo de su cuerpo, comiendo sólo con las manos; sentada en el piso.

Cierto que al principio era pésima para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin nada de condición física; su ojo cerrado lo demostraba. Sencillamente el General Iroh no se reservaba nada.

Pero, la maestra agua se sentía feliz.

Poco a poco notaba su progreso, su resistencia se incrementaba, veía como sus habilidades se afilaban y se hacían mejores. Estaba notando que la mirada de desaprobación que usaba al principio Iroh había cambiado por una de aceptación y de cierto orgullo por su ejército.

Pero por lo que más contenta se sentía Korra era por su agua-control...

— Y el ganador es Sokka.

— ¡Sí! — Gritó la morena sin importarle su voz tan femenina, ni sus brincos con los brazos al aire. Había derrotado a todos los maestros agua en un mini torneo y eso era lo importante.

Todos ellos habían entrenado por años y a Korra le había bastado un par de meses para superarlos.

Eso le confirmaba algo que siempre supo, algo que no era mero ego si no una verdad: Ella era realmente buena, tenía talento y su condición de mujer no la limitaba como muchos tontos creían.

Korra sentía que por fin había encontrado una parte del rompecabezas que era su personalidad y eso valía más que nada.

Sonrió ampliamente mirando al verdadero Sokka sobre la rama de un árbol, mirándola orgulloso.

— Tengo que reconocer que tu progreso ha sido el más grande que he visto, Sokka. — Comentó el General sonriendo de medio lado y llegando al chico que había ganado el último torneo dentro del campamento.

Cada elemento había tenido el suyo.

Todos ellos creían que eso sólo había sido una especie de juego en el que les había permitido probar sus habilidades contra las de sus compañeros, pero en realidad todo tenía un por qué.

Si los había hecho entrenar las katas de otras tribus era porque necesitaba que se familiarizaran con las habilidades de sus compañeros. Siempre, trabajar en equipo, era la mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir en una guerra y el que ellos supieran los resultados de los movimientos de los demás, les daría una clara ventaja para moverse o quitarse en los momentos oportunos, aprovechando lo más posible todos los elementos.

Pero ése torneo le estaba dando las formaciones de esos equipos y en las líneas en que estarían.

Para nadie había sido sorpresa que los ganadores de los otros elementos fueran el inseparable trío proveniente de Ciudad República: Mako, Bolin y Kai, pero el verdadero asombro había sido quién se les uniría como el equipo con los maestros más fuertes: Sokka. No por las habilidades del escuálido chico de ojos azules, si no, porque no era muy admirado por el trío y si no se llevaban bien, eso podría representar un problema.

— Se lo dije General, soy un genio. — Respondió ella dándole un golpe suave en el hombro sólo para que el de ojos ámbar levantara una ceja.

— De todas maneras aún te falta mucho para dominar por completo el agua-control.

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero verá que pronto lo haré.

Ante la sonrisa orgullosa de medio lado del General, Korra no pudo evitar más que sonrojarse.

De las muchas cosas que le habían enseñado a la morena, admirar el abdomen desnudo y marcado de un hombre atractivo no había sido una de ellas y era justo así como el General estaba casi siempre durante sus entrenamientos.

No podía negarlo, Iroh le resultaba un completo manjar a la vista.

Su atractivo junto con su manera cordial de ser con toda su armada lo hacían destacar de entre todos y ella no había podido evitar fijarse en él de una manera en que no sólo no estaba permitida, si no, que disfrazada de hombre sabía que le podría traer consecuencias terriblemente desastrosas.

Iroh le revolvió el cabello y miró hacia los demás.

— Gracias a los resultados de estos torneos los agruparemos en grupos de cuatro. Cada equipo tendrá a su disposición los cuatro elementos y deben aprender a luchar como uno solo. Es por eso que mañana cada equipo tendrá un entrenamiento especial. Ahora, diré los nombres de los integrante del equipo: "Hurones de fuego" Espero, de verdad, que traten de llevarse bien…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

— ¿Sabes, Sokka? Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo ¿Qué te parece si hacemos como que nunca pasó nada e iniciamos de nuevo? — Cuestionó Bolin amistosamente alargando la mano derecha esperando que el chico la tomara.

No es que Korra no se sintiera agradecida con el interés del chico tierra, pero no era el mejor momento para dar la mano. Si soltaba el agarre de su blusa cruzada en frente, seguro notarían que gracias a estar arrastrándose en lodo se había soltado el nudo que le servía de seguro y no sólo eso ¡Sería más que obvio que su género no era el que había estado aclamando todo ése tiempo!

Pero ya que no quería dejar pasar una oportunidad tan buena como esa, dejó caer su torso en el lodo y le dio la mano al de ojos verdes, sonriéndole.

— Fue genial como venciste a todos Sokka, de verdad que no lo esperaba. — Gritó desde atrás Kai no notando la desesperación de Korra porque no se dieran cuenta de su repentino espectáculo de "camisetas mojadas".

— Gracias, ustedes también lo hicieron genial.

— Soy un idiota ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? — Cuestionó en voz alta el líder del grupo, Mako, cuando llevaban unos setenta metros de recorrido en un túnel lleno de lodo por el que tenían que arrastrarse para llegar al otro lado, después de tres kilómetros.

Todos lo miraron a través de la oscuridad.

— ¿De qué hablas Mako?

— Bolin, con la tierra control haz una plancha donde todos quepamos cómodamente, Sokka utiliza el agua control para deslizarnos, Kai puedes darnos impulso con aire control y yo alumbraré el túnel para que puedan ver por dónde nos deslizamos. — Explicó su repentina idea el maestro fuego, no importándole mucho que se estaban formando lazos de amistad y cosas por el estilo; lo trascendental en ése momento era salir del lugar y cumplir con lo requerido por el General.

Las sonrisas de los otros tres miembros de su equipo se hicieron presentes hasta que Korra notó algo y frunció el ceño.

— Espera, eso no funcionará del todo.

Mako le regresó el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose molesto al ser increpado de esa manera.

— ¿Crees que mi plan no funcionará?

— ¡Sí puede funcionar pero no si estamos acostados a lo largo! — Ante la pausa incomoda, Korra siguió explicando. — Escucha, no sabemos cuántas curvas tenga éste túnel y si son muy cerradas no podremos pasar con una plancha muy larga.

— Entonces todo lo que debemos hacer es recostarnos uno sobre otro. — Explicó Bolin encogiendo los hombros despreocupadamente.

Los otros dos chicos reales asintieron dándole la razón, más no así Korra que usó un gesto de terror.

Tragó saliva.

Sabía que eso iba a terminar muy mal, pero si quería ser considerada como parte del equipo tenía que hacerlo.

Asintió también.

— Bolin, tu colócate abajo así podrás controlar mejor la tierra y ayudarle a Sokka a desplazarnos, después… Bueno, lo ideal sería que siguieras tú Sokka, pero…

— ¡Entiendo, entiendo! Soy muy débil. — Agregó Korra sintiéndose por una vez en su vida agradecida por su cuerpo menudo, a comparación de los hombres. Definitivamente no quería estar entre Bolin y Mako.

— Entonces iré yo, después tú Sokka en mi espalda y al final Kai mirando hacia el techo para que pueda impulsarnos mejor.

Al acomodarse Korra deseó llorar o salir corriendo, sus mejillas se tornaron completamente rojas cuando sintió que el peso de Kai en su espalda hacia que recargara su torso sobre la espalda de Mako.

Por un momento pensó que él no se daría cuenta, que las delgadas telas de su uniforme de entrenamiento serían suficientes para pasar inadvertida, pero al verlo tomar aire asustado y mirarla por sobre su hombro supo que no era así.

— Muy bien ¿Listo Sokka? ¡Vamos a recorrer esto en segundos! — Dijo animosamente Bolin pensando en la cara del General cuando terminaran mucho más rápido de lo esperado.

Pero antes de mover sus manos y con ello el agua, Korra le susurró en el oído al de ojos dorados.

— Te lo suplico, no me delates, tengo una buena razón. Te explicaré después.

Mako la miró varios segundos y después, como no muy convencido, asintió.

— Muy bien, chicos… iniciemos.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Iroh no había dudado ni un momento en que el grupo de los Hurones de Fuego sería el primero en salir del túnel de lodo. Él conocía a sus soldados y estaba seguro que serían los primeros en darse cuenta de cómo tenían que usar sus habilidades para salir lo más pronto posible.

Pero había algo más de lo que estaba consciente y que en realidad no le gustaba ni un poco.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

¿Por qué sentía que tenía cierto favoritismo por Sokka?

Y aunque eso ya de por sí era grave, no podía negar que le preocupaba los celos que había sentido cuando Mako le había puesto una camiseta extra al pequeño chico al salir del túnel y que definitivamente habían pasado de su felicitación por ir a hablar varios metros apartados de los demás.

Iroh se frunció el ceño.

Nunca había experimentado nada parecido, siempre había sentido atracción hacia las mujeres ¿O es que era la delicadeza en las facciones del chico de la tribu sur?

Tal vez sólo era porque en cierta forma lo podía asociar con el género femenino en lo suave que su voz sonaba en ocasiones.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Esos pensamientos no le servían de nada y estaba seguro sólo era algún tipo de confusión al no haber visto a una mujer en meses.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sokka salió de la tienda de acampar de Korra después de que ésta se había dormido por fin.

No podía culparla por su crisis nerviosa, puesto que el mayor miedo de ambos se había cumplido. Alguien la había descubierto.

Por fortuna, Mako había accedido a mantener el secreto, sólo porque podía entender que de haber estado en el lugar de la Maestra Agua él hubiera hecho lo mismo… si a su Padre no lo hubieran matado años atrás.

Korra le había contado que el Maestro Fuego parecía genuinamente empático por su situación y que a pesar de no estar en los mejores términos amistosos le había prometido no revelarle a nadie la verdad, ni siquiera a Bolin.

Pero la duda estaba presente, aún era muy reciente la situación como para poder hacer un juicio sobre cómo actuaría Mako conforme pasaran los días.

— Sé que no puedes intervenir del todo Yue, pero haz que el corazón de ése muchacho se compadezca de Korra. — Susurró a la luna llena el de ojos azules.

Guardó silencio varios segundos preguntándose si ella se le aparecería para responderle, pero eso no pasó. Ella evitaba sus reuniones pues resultaban muy dolorosas para ambos, pero Sokka no podía sentirse triste puesto que sabía que de cualquier manera lo escucharía y haría lo posible para ayudarlos.

Siempre había sido así Yue, generosa, justa y por eso la amaba.

Cientos o miles de lunas atrás habían sido sólo un par de adolescentes enamorados que esperaban a tener la edad correcta para casarse y así pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos. Pero el espíritu de la luna había sido asesinado y su amada le regresó la vida que alguna vez le dio.

Por años Sokka estuvo vagando por el mundo sintiéndose vacío. Ya nada tenía sentido sin Yue, nada consolaba la pena de su corazón. La comida no tenía sabor, no había aroma en las flores, los colores eran opacos. Lo único bello que aún lo admiraba era la luna.

Pero entonces, buscando la ayuda de los espíritus para estar con ella de nuevo supo de Koh. Sokka no sabía realmente quién era ese espíritu ni si lo podría ayudar, pero alguien le dijo que era un ser muy viejo y que tal vez sabría algo.

Viajó hasta el polo norte y lo invocó.

Sokka no sabía que era conocido como "el roba rostros", Sokka no sabía que era peligroso y que todo eso era una trampa… Pero Yue sí.

Cuando la bella mujer vio a su amado apunto de voltear a ver al viejo espíritu no pudo hacer otra cosa que pensar en salvarlo, tenía que hacerlo de alguna manera.

Para la invocación, Sokka había usado incienso y la figurilla donde se colocaba éste era el de un dragón pequeño, así que en su desesperación fijó el alma de su amado en la estatua y dándole casi todo su poder lo convirtió en un ser con semi vida.

Yue no se arrepentía de su decisión, pero se entristecía por saber que su amado jamás tendría una vida normal ni su espíritu descansaría algún día, así que le dio alivio haciéndolo dormir hasta que ella lo llamara a despertar.

Tui y La estaban permanentemente conectados, el sentir de uno era el del otro y por eso, cuando Tui se entristecía a causa de Yue decidieron ayudar a Sokka.

Ya que su acto resultó por su incapacidad de desprenderse de su amada y había sido egoísta, le dieron una maldición que podría convertirse en su salvación: Cuando Sokka hiciera un verdadero acto desinteresado, sólo con el fin de ayudar a alguien más, liberarían su espíritu para que pudiera descansar.

Yue había llevado la figurilla de Sokka hasta el templo de su familia, donde sabía que estaría a salvo durmiendo, sólo lo despertaba en ocasiones, cuando la tristeza era insoportable y su necesidad por escucharlo era imposible de contener.

Pero en ésta ocasión había sido despertado para darle una oportunidad, Yue confiaba en que la situación en la que estaba pudiera liberarlo y Sokka de verdad deseaba irse.

Nacer de nuevo; con otras memorias, ir al lado de Yue… ¡Lo que siguiera después debía ser mejor que su actual condición!

— Pero no puedo hacer nada si estamos estancados aquí. Korra tiene que demostrar lo mucho que ha progresado. — Dijo para sí mismo, pensando en cómo podrían ser llamados al frente de guerra.

— No están listos, General.

La voz de Raiko en la tienda de Iroh, llamó su atención y entonces se acercó silencioso.

— Por supuesto que lo están. Usted mismo ha visto cuanto han progresado, podemos ir a reforzar el batallón este. El más cercano a Ba Sing Se.

— ¡Qué casualidad! Justo el de su madre.

— Es el que está impidiendo que el loto rojo se acerque a la ciudad, tienen más posibilidades de capturarlos. Podemos ayudarles.

— No estoy de acuerdo en moverlos con su entrenamiento actual. Aquí sólo hay novatos, empezando por su General.

Sokka apretó los puños, creyendo que dentro el de ojos ámbar debía estar en condiciones similares… De hecho, estaban pensando lo mismo: Necesitaban unirse a la guerra.

Sonrió ampliamente.

Ambos querían ir a patear traseros del loto rojo.

Sobó su barbilla.

Lo que se los impedía cumplir sus planes era el estúpido representante.

Pero, ahora, Sokka tenía un plan.

XOXOXOXXOXOXO

Korra no era la persona más emocionada por levantarse temprano ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera era temprano, apenas llevaba una hora dormida cuando se dio la alerta para convocar a todos a una reunión.

Cuando entró a su tienda, de regreso, se sorprendió al ver sus pertenencias empacadas.

— ¿Y qué quería el General? — Preguntó Sokka usando una sonrisa que a la morena le resultó extraña.

Entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con sospecha.

— Partiremos a primera hora mañana, nos uniremos al escuadrón este. — Una risita emocionada por parte del Dragón le hizo abrir los ojos. — No me digas que tú estás detrás del mensaje urgente que recibió Raiko.

El de ojos azules rió escandalosamente.

— Está bien, no te lo diré. Sólo descansa mi tosco guerrero, nos esperan días maravillosos golpeando lotos rojos y los que se nos pongan enfrente. Tus cosas ya están listas para que descanses más tiempo hoy.

La chica lo miró sin saber qué decir, así que sólo negó con la cabeza, divertida, y se dejó caer en su bolsa de dormir directamente al mundo de los sueños.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Ya tengo el capítulo tres preparado :D Pero saldré de la ciudad éste fin de semana, así que actualizaré el lunes y concluiré por un rato mi participación en los retos._

_Besos y abrazos a todos y todas._


	3. Chapter 3

_**:/ Tengo una mala noticia que dar, creo que me quedaré sin mi negocio, así que no podré escribir un tiempo (Aún no hay nada seguro, es una posibilidad que se resolverá en ésta semana) **_

_**:( Espero no tardar mucho alejada de FF, pero haré lo posible porque no sea así.**_

_**Sobre ésta historia quiero aclarar que los pensamientos de Iroh II sobre "Sokka" son los de un hombre heterosexual que siente atracción por alguien que no sabe que es una chica en realidad; sus dudas son solo por la situación. Yo no tengo nada contra la homosexualidad, a mí me parece algo completamente normal, crecí con un(a) primo(a) que ahora es transexual y la adoro.**_

**MI CHICA ES LA RAZÓN.**

A la guerra mucho hemos ya marchado.

El estruendo es tal, sonamos cual ganado.

Estos pobres pies, que a ritmo ves, inútiles ya son.

¡Hey! ¡Hay que pensar "mi chica es la razón"!

¿Qué?

Lo he dicho ya: Mi chica es la razón.

Que tenga pálido color y brillo en su mirar.

Mi chica debe de admirar mi fuerza y mi valor.

No importará que se pondrá o si es muy fina.

Dependerá de qué cocina: res, puerco, pollo.

Muchas chicas te creyeron el más hombre.

Les apuesto que aman sólo el uniforme.

¿Adivinen qué extrañamos más estando en acción?

Si hay que luchar: Mi chica es la razón.

Mi chica nunca dudará que soy gran ejemplar.

¿Ah? ¿No hay una chica cerebral que piense antes de hablar?

¡Nah!

Mi modo varonil de hablar va a emocionarla.

Se cree un galán que va a matarla ¡Bah!

No habrá chica igual a la que me ha esperado.

¿Su mamita o quién? Pues nadie más lo ha amado

Y si al retornar en plan triunfal nos dan su corazón.

Hay que gritar: Mi chica es la razón.

No hay que olvidar: Mi chica es la razón.

Mi chica es la ra…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

— Pronto llegaremos, estén alerta. — Exclamó el General al frente del cansado grupo tratando de no mirar hacia su primera línea: los hurones de fuego.

O para ser más exactos, no quería ver a Sokka.

Días atrás cuando les había anunciado que dejarían el campamento el chico de ojos azules había llegado; como todos los demás, en sus ropas de dormir y el problema había sido su corto cabello desatado.

Mientras les explicaba la situación no había podido pasar por desapercibido lo mucho que el soldado le parecía una mujer.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Eso era imposible, cualquier mujer de las Tribu Agua estaría condenada a muerte si se enlistaba en el ejército. Resopló.

Sokka era un hombre y él tenía que evitar esos pensamientos de querer verlo como a una mujer. Si tan sólo… ¡No! No debía llegar a los "hubiera", sólo tenía que seguir evitándolo como todos esos días desde que lo había visto con el cabello suelto.

Metros atrás Korra levantó una ceja viendo la espalda tensa del General. ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de qué él la estaba evitando? Cada vez que se acercaba a preguntarle desde cosas banales hasta importantes del escuadrón él parecía contestarle con monosílabos y huir.

Hizo un mohín.

— Odio decir esto, pero estoy cansado. — Dijo Mako a su derecha y la morena le sonrió.

A pesar de las circunstancias y de que él supiera su secreto, de cierta forma se sentía aliviada. Mako había resultado un gran amigo que de hecho, le cuidaba la espalda para que no la descubrieran.

Cuando inició toda su aventura jamás imaginó que se llevaría tan bien con el maestro fuego.

— El General dijo que pronto llegaríamos, si no ocurre nada extraño podremos descansar. — Respondió Korra encogiendo los hombros.

— ¡Por fin! — Exclamó Bolin haciéndola voltear hacia su otro flanco y su expresión soñadora la hizo reír por lo bajo.

— ¿Tan cansado estás? No estás ni siquiera sudando, yo pensé que podrías seguir y seguir… — Dijo Kai jugando inconscientemente con una piedra a la que hacía flotar en su palma gracias al aire control.

— No me refiero a eso. — Sonrió viéndolos con complicidad y haciendo que el grupo se le acercara. — Chicas — Dijo bajito. — ¡Después de meses sin ver a una bella dama, por fin! ¡Chicas!

Kai rió escandalosamente, Mako lo vio no muy sorprendido, Korra lo miró de manera incrédula y el General volteó a verlo rápidamente por sobre su hombro.

— Bo, hermano, si estuvieras en una isla rodeado de mujeres no sabrías ni a quién elegir.

— ¡Claro que sí! Yo, a diferencia de ti, sí tengo muy bien pensado qué es lo que busco en una mujer.

Bien, ése tema sí le interesaba a Korra, era como encontrar el hilo negro, o poder dar una buena espiada a la mente masculina… Bueno, sólo Mako se daría cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba segura que no la delataría.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te gusta de una mujer, Bolin?

Mako tosió atrayendo la atención de su hermano ante la pregunta de Korra.

— Sokka se refiere a la forma de ser, no digas nada sobre el físico. — Aconsejó haciendo que las manos en forma de óvalos sobre el pecho de Bolin cayeran a sus costados.

Korra le frunció el ceño, Mako la miró divertido.

— Bueno, me gusta que tenga sentido del humor, que no se tome tan en serio la vida. He conocido a chicas muy… dramáticas… De hecho casi me caso con una.

— La recuerdo, Bo, no era dramática, era… Mandona.

— ¡Súper mandona! — Agregó Kai. El trío asintió cómicamente.

— ¿Y a ti Mako? ¿Tú qué quieres en una chica?

El maestro fuego se sonrojó ligeramente y miró hacia otro lado.

— Me gusta que también sean mis amigas, es bueno poder tener una conversación con tu pareja.

— ¡A mí me encanta que sean independientes y fuertes! Cuando estaba entrenando conocí a la hija del Maestro Tenzin, Jinora… Ella es tan genial. ¡Apuesto a que podría patearme el trasero con aire control y me seguiría gustando!

Varios hombres alrededor del equipo rieron estando de acuerdo con lo dicho con el Maestro Aire, sin embargo, Korra frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios? Eso no era lo que le habían enseñado.

O estos chicos funcionaban al revés o las mujeres tenían una idea completamente distinta de lo que en realidad querían los hombres.

Hasta ahora ninguno había mencionado algo sobre vestidos finos o saber servir el té.

— Ustedes hablan como niños. Una verdadera mujer debe saber hacer de manera correcta las tareas de la casa, es pulcra, servicial, siempre dispuesta a ayudarle a su marido. — Intervino Raiko haciendo que Korra usara un gesto de asco ¿Le habían estado diciendo cómo ser para agradarle a un hombre como _él_? No, gracias, tal vez después de que regresara a su casa se fugaría de nuevo.

— Él no quiere una pareja, quiere sexo y casa limpia gratis. Ninguna mujer en sus cinco sentidos podría amarlo de verdad. — Intervino Mako entendiendo el gesto horrorizado de su amiga.

— Sólo su Mamá lo ha amado... Tal vez. — Agregó Bolin haciendo reír a todos los que lo escucharon, excepto a Raiko que sólo dio un quejido indignado.

— ¿Y a usted General Iroh? ¿Qué le gusta? — Preguntó Kai haciendo que el de ojos ámbar regresara su atención al frente ya que había sido descubierto por el pequeño Maestro Aire, riendo de la broma de Bolin.

Aclaró su garganta.

— Lo mismo que cualquier hombre que se precie de serlo, también quiero una pareja, no una sirvienta.

Korra se sonrojó sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente ¿Por qué tenía que conocer a alguien que no le impondría nada justamente cuando estaba haciéndose pasar por un hombre?

— ¿Y tú, Sokka? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Preguntó Mako mirando los ojos frustrados de la morena. Sonrió de medio lado entendiendo a quién se debía su estado. Si la situación de la chica no fuera de vida o muerte tal vez se reiría viendo al General dudando de sí mismo también.

Honestamente, Mako creía que todos se habían dado cuenta que "Sokka" no era un él, si no una "ella". Sólo les hacía falta una confirmación.

Korra se tornó aún más roja y comenzó a toser. Cuando se tranquilizó reunió valor para hablar.

— Bueno, ya saben. Quiero a alguien con quien pueda ser yo y… "ella" también conmigo. — Susurró lo último sintiéndose incomoda al tener que hablar como un hombre heterosexual.

— Estoy seguro que todos encontraremos a alguien como deseamos en el campamento del este… Menos Raiko, él probablemente deba usar su mano por siempre.

Todos rieron escandalosos por lo dicho por Bolin. Si alguien no tenía ninguna objeción por burlarse del representante era el chico tierra.

Sin embargo, sus risas murieron de repente cuando vieron a unos metros el estado del lugar al que estaban tratando de reforzar: Las casas de campamento quemadas, la tierra agrietada, marcas de látigos de agua en las cortezas de los árboles… Lava en varias zonas.

— Llegamos tarde. — Susurró para sí Korra sintiendo que su pecho se oprimía dolorosamente.

— Busquen sobrevivientes. — Dijo de manera autoritaria Iroh apresurándose a hacer lo mismo él.

Todos se dividieron buscando con desesperación rastros de vida y aunque deseaba que los soldados de ése lugar estuvieran bien no podía evitar por sobre todas las cosas que su Madre hubiera sobrevivido.

— General, por aquí. — Indicó Raiko mostrándole una escena de una dura batalla, por primera vez mostrándose respetuoso de su posición.

Antes de ver el rostro de Kai, que regresaba después de recorrer el cielo del campamento con su planeador, lo supo.

— Yo… General Iroh… Lo siento mucho… La Princesa Ursa… — Trató de explicar el maestro aire, sólo atinando a mostrar la corona del heredero de la Nación del Fuego.

Iroh la tomó entre sus manos y la acunó en su pecho cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Su Madre, la mujer más fuerte que hubiera conocido, la mujer que le había dado la vida y que lo había cuidado durante sus años más vulnerables. La mujer que lo había arropado amorosamente y que aún, a su edad, se seguía preocupando si estaría bien abrigado.

Nadie iba a amarlo como ella.

Mordió su labio inferior.

Por mucho que fuera su dolor en ése momento, sabía que ella no lo había educado para derrumbarse ahora que lo necesitaba prácticamente el mundo entero. Ya tendría tiempo, ya podría llorarle y construirle una tumba adecuada. Pero ahora no, ahora debía dirigir a sus hombres a Ba Sing Se y proteger a los líderes de las cuatro Naciones.

Miró con decisión al frente, elevó sus manos y se puso la corona del Príncipe heredero, porque ahora, sin su Madre, sólo quedaba él en la línea de sucesión al trono.

Su Nación necesitaba a su Príncipe.

El mundo necesitaba al último General en pie ¿En dónde diablos estaba el Avatar en esos momentos?

— Iremos por el paso de la Serpiente a Ba Sing Se, si tomamos los barcos nos descubrirán más fácil. — Tomó aire, debía ser un buen líder y quitarle a su tropa la cara de terror que tenían. — Escuchen, somos la última resistencia, somos la última esperanza del mundo. No sabemos qué ha pasado con el Avatar, pero el planeta también es nuestro, de nosotros dependen todas esas vidas dentro de los muros. Debemos demostrarle a Zaheer y al Loto Rojo que no hay una fuerza con más poder que todos trabajando unidos ¡Vamos a salvar a Ba Sing Se!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

El cansancio no importaba, el dolor en las piernas era lo de menos, el peligro de poder caer al acantilado ni siquiera era algo que se pensara. La atención de todos estaba en llegar a la ciudad de los grandes muros.

Nadie hablaba y todos permanecían alerta en sus puestos.

Cualquier roca que cayera desde lo alto causaba sospecha.

Todo sonido proveniente del mar ponía en guardia a los maestros agua.

Nada pasaba desapercibido en el pequeño batallón.

— Korra, algo está mal. — Susurró en su espalda Sokka tan alerta como todos, no era el momento de descuidarse.

La morena meneó ligeramente su rostro para poder comunicarse discretamente con él.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— En realidad sólo es un presentimiento, es como si Yue… — Guardó silencio al notar que las olas estrellándose contra el delgado paso no eran normales, además la tierra parecía estar temblando.

— ¡Rápido! ¡A sus posiciones!

Todo ocurrió de manera vertiginosa.

Un momento estaban colocándose en defensa y al siguiente caían hacia el mar. En su desesperación Korra golpeó la tierra y se sorprendió al ver que esta se deslizaba haciéndole más espacio para que no cayera.

Durante un segundo se quedó boquiabierta ¿Acababa de mover la tierra?

— ¿Eres el…? — La pregunta de Sokka quedó en el aire cuando notaron a Bolin desesperadamente haciendo extensiones de tierra para todos ¡Eso lo explicaba! La chica de ojos azules negó con la cabeza.

— Por supuesto que no, pero es nuestro turno de luchar. — Pronto se puso justo en medio de su equipo para poder organizarse.

— ¿En donde están? — Preguntó Kai deseando salir volando para poder ubicarlos, pero sabía que sería riesgoso, prácticamente se pondría como un tiro al blanco para P'Li.

— Están al frente, sobre ése peñasco. — Apuntó Iroh poniéndose frente a ellos.

— No puedo alcanzarlos con mi tierra control.

— No importa, Mako ¿Sabes hacer relámpagos, cierto?

El joven sonrió de medio lado entendiendo su punto.

— Por supuesto, General.

Los dos Maestros Fuego se pusieron uno al lado del otro y empezaron a hacer su chacra fluir, pero en el momento en que dispararon su relámpago Korra notó la bomba de agua que se dirigía a ellos.

— ¡No! — Gritó.

El agua sólo iba a electrocutarlos cuando los mojara.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, tan sólo dejándose llevar por la necesidad de protegerlos, rápidamente se puso al frente convocando tal cantidad de agua que para todos los presentes les resultó imposible que lo hiciera alguien común.

Una ola enorme sepultó por completo al loto rojo y sus seguidores, mientras que una explosión se escuchó en algún lugar cercano.

Los maestros empezaron a sonreír ante su aparente victoria, pero entonces la maestra agua notó que Iroh había sido impactado por una pequeña; pero suficiente cantidad, de agua que condujo a su propio rayo y ahora estaba cayendo desmayado al mar.

Saltó hacia él antes de que pudiera tragar demasiada agua y lo sacó justo al tiempo en que él regresaba al mundo de los vivos.

— S-Sokka… Te debo la vida, gracias.

La morena le sonrió apenada, no por la condición de él, si no, porque al tenerlo cerca pensaba que no era suficiente… quería abrazarlo, quería besarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza, como obligándose a decir que no era nada y haciendo un movimiento como si golpeara el agua los impulsó hasta llegar a la orilla del acantilado, donde los maestros tierra los empezaron a ayudar a subir.

— ¿Sabes? Por un momento pensé que brillaste, no puedo explicarlo, pero era como si una luz se desprendiera de tus ojos. Me distraje y fui impactado. — Explicó Iroh haciéndola cuestionarse ¿Brillado?

¿Y el verdadero Sokka donde estaba?

¿Se caería al mar?

Llegó con sus compañeros y los vio acercarse a ella con rostros felices, los notó que hablaban pero no entendía lo que decían, no los podía escuchar, el mundo estaba cerrándose y girando al mismo tiempo.

— P'Li le disparó, está herido. — Escuchó a Iroh decir y se preguntó por qué de entre todos era al único que escuchaba… ¿Por qué de todos los hombres era quién más quería que viera a través de su disfraz, pero al mismo tiempo era a quién más le tenía miedo que lo hiciera?

— Iroh… — Susurró levantando su mano derecha, tratando de acariciar su mejilla, pero el mundo se volvió negro.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_"__Es una mujer"_

Las palabras del Maestro Agua que había sanado a "Sokka" se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras se dirigía a la tienda de campaña provisional que habían dispuesto para el héroe del día.

Si era completamente honesto lo primero que había pensado era: "Gracias a dios", ahora podía entender a qué se debían sus inquietudes hacia "el" de ojos azules, pero, inmediatamente después, se quedó sin respiración al entender lo que su género implicaría: Alta traición en contra de la Tribu Agua… y él era el responsable del grupo.

Tenía que asegurarse, debía confirmar si era cierto y en todo caso buscar una manera para que pudiera salir ella del problema.

Cuando entró a la tienda ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cuestionarla puesto que Raiko entró detrás de él y la cobija que cubría a la chica caía, mostrando las vendas que aprisionaban sus senos.

— ¡Yo sabía que había algo malo contigo! — Gritó Raiko sujetando el brazo de ella y jaloneándola hacia afuera. La arrojó contra el piso, exhibiéndola con sus sorprendidos compañeros.

— ¡No hay nada malo con que sea mujer! ¡Ésta tarde nos salvó a todos! — Alegó Mako, siendo el primero en defenderla.

El joven trató de acercarse a Korra pero Raiko le cerró el paso.

— Ella nació en la Tribu Agua, debe obedecer sus leyes… Y la sentencia para lo que ha hecho es la muerte.

Se escucharon varios gemidos asustados sin saber qué decir.

Iroh no quería ser él en ése momento. Su rango ahora implicaba una carga, sólo él tenía el poder en el grupo para hacer cumplir la ley de otro pueblo.

— Pero ahora está en el Reino Tierra ¡Es una heroína! Lo hizo para…

— ¡Tú! ¿Tú sabías de esto? ¿Eres su cómplice? — Cuestionó el representante tan furioso que por un momento Mako pensó que se le saldrían los ojos.

No le interesaba lo que pensara de él, la ley de Korra no era la suya.

— ¡No! Ni Mako ni nadie sabían nada. — Intervino la maestra agua asustada por lo que le pudiera pasar a su amigo. Él ya había hecho bastante por ella y no quería que tomara más riesgos en su nombre.

Con dificultad caminó hacia su General, sólo él podía tomar la decisión de qué hacer. Sintió su pecho doler cuando su mirada dorada le mostró confusión.

— General Iroh tiene que escucharme. Mi verdadero nombre es Korra, mi Padre está lastimado, él no podía…

— ¡No hay nada que escuchar! ¡Es una traidora!

— Si él venía era una sentencia a muerte. No tengo hermanos y soy maestra agua, sólo yo podía…

— ¡General Iroh! ¡Sabe lo que tiene que hacer!

— Por favor, Iroh ¡Sólo quería salvar a mi Padre!

— ¡Tome su vida! ¡Es la ley!

— ¡Basta! — Gritó alejando al par y callándolos en el instante. Tomó aire varios segundos, intentando tranquilizarse y así poder pensar las cosas como era su deber, de manera fría.

Todos esos días sólo habían sido un sube y baja de sentimientos.

Cerró los ojos pensando en su Madre y en su Abuelo. En su lugar, ¿Ellos qué harían?

— Korra… — Pronunció el nombre femenino por primera vez, sintiéndose un estúpido al disfrutarlo. — ¿Por qué no acudiste antes a mí? Todo esto se podría haber evitado.

— ¡Pero General! — Gritó Raiko, no gustándole las implicaciones del heredero de la Nación del Fuego.

Korra mordió su labio inferior. Ésa mirada era la misma que su padre le había dado la última vez que lo vio despierto: Decepción.

— Yo no… yo no sabía… Nunca he…

— ¿Te das cuenta en la posición que me has puesto, Korra? Soy responsable de todos ustedes, _tengo_ que hacer cumplir tus leyes… Tengo que… — Dejó al aire lo que debía hacer y se giró para no verla a la cara.

Estaba actuando como un cobarde, pero de verdad no podía hacer cumplir algo con lo no se sentía de acuerdo ¿Y qué si ella era mujer? ¡Estúpida Tribu Agua! ¡Estúpida diplomacia!

Giró de nuevo hacia ella sin atreverse a mirar sus ojos azules ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? Bueno, en realidad siempre lo supo, dentro de sí ¿No se sentía atraído desde tiempo atrás? ¿No se había cuestionado así mismo?

Apretó los dientes y comenzó a hacer fluir su chacra al colocarse en una posición que Mako y Korra identificaron muy bien: Ella sólo agachó la cabeza, aceptando su castigo.

— ¡No! ¡No tiene que hacerlo! — Gritó Mako tratando de interrumpir la cruel escena, pero Raiko con una sonrisa cruel intervino.

— ¡Contrólenlos! — Ordenó a los demás soldados cuando notó que el trío completo de Ciudad República estaba tratando de salvar a la muchacha.

Al regresar la vista a la escena de su interés miró en cámara lenta salir disparado el relámpago, pero su sonrisa decayó cuando notó que la energía jamás había llegado a Korra.

La joven veía al maestro fuego con los ojos grandes y llorosos, confundida.

Él la miraba dolido. Podría haberla ayudado, él hubiera entendido su situación. Pero era obvio que la confianza de la morena estaba en el otro maestro fuego, al que no delataría.

— Te debo mi vida, Korra, y te devuelvo la tuya. Ya no tenemos nada pendiente, pero si quieres buscar un lugar seguro… No regreses a tu aldea, ellos no tendrán compasión... — Quiso decir más, quiso ofrecerle refugio en su Nación, quiso ofrecerle su Palacio y su ejército, pero con Raiko presente sería un mal movimiento. No tenía otra opción, después buscaría cómo ayudarla. Giró para no verla más. — ¡Nos vamos!

— ¡Pero General! ¡Usted debe…!

— Dije: Nos vamos. — Susurró Iroh ya cansado de la actitud del represéntate, al que tomó del cuello acercando su rostro peligrosamente.

Nadie dijo nada más, nadie quiso que las cosas se movieran, porque todos en ése lugar sabían que eso era lo mejor que Iroh podría haber hecho por Korra: Le estaba dando la oportunidad de escapar y así salvar su vida, pese a las consecuencias que esto le traería al Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sokka se sentó junto a Korra tratando de calentarse también. Había encendido una pequeña fogata pero con tan solo una varita que había encontrado en el suelo seco, era una flama en realidad.

Se apagó y el dragón suspiró decepcionado.

Cuando la morena se había lanzado por Iroh él había caído al mar. Le costó mucho regresar a suelo firme pero cuando lo hizo fue sólo para ver cómo Raiko la descubría sin compasión.

Se sentía mal por ella.

La miró de reojo.

Su tristeza era tan grande que ni siquiera lloraba, sólo tenía ésa mirada perdida que estaba empezando a odiar.

— Vamos Korra, quita ésa cara, ahora eres libre. — Trató de animar notando que Naga llegaba con ellos y se acostaba para servirle de respaldo a su amiga.

Vio a la chica apretar los dientes.

— Siempre… Siempre pensé que esto era lo que quería, pero ahora… ¡Ni siquiera puedo regresar a ver a mis Padres!

Sokka miró a la luna entendiendo su tristeza.

¡Ah, la ironía! Él quería la libertad de Korra para olvidarse de su amada, pero la de ojos azules sólo se sentía perdida sin su familia. Él recordó sus primeros años después de la muerte de Yue. No quería que ella pasara por lo mismo.

— Con el tiempo encontrarás a nuevas personas, pero sólo si te das la oportunidad. Si te rindes… Bueno, no saldrá nada bueno si desistes. — Recomendó por experiencia, entendiendo por primera vez en su vida que de haber aceptado la muerte de su amada podría haber encontrado una vida para sí, con el tiempo.

— ¿Y cuando alguno de mis padres muera y el otro se quede solo? ¿O cuando sean ancianos y necesiten mis cuidados? ¡¿Qué voy a hacer, Sokka?! ¡Sin casa! ¡Sin mi familia!... Sin saber ni siquiera quien soy yo… — Terminó susurrando y dejando que algunas lágrimas por fin salieran.

El Dragón guardó silencio varios segundos sólo mirándola, después se puso de pie y abrazó su pierna.

— No estás sola, nos tienes a nosotros. No iremos a ningún lugar sin ti. Descubriremos juntos quien es Korra.

La chica soltó un quejido y sujetó al pequeño Sokka acunándolo en sus manos, buscando el confort que sabía él quería darle pero nadie podría brindarle.

Un ruido en el mar la hizo voltear y sus ojos se abrieron de manera grande cuando vio al cuarteto original del loto rojo salir de la burbuja de protección que aparentemente había creado Ming Hua y salían disparados a la seguridad de la tierra.

Estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no notarla, pero ella no se perdió el hecho que ellos habían empezado a correr con dirección a Ba Sing Se, ya no muy lejos de allí.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Están vivos! — Gritó Sokka tan sorprendido como ella. — ¿Por qué no se pueden quedar muertos?

Korra frunció el ceño, se puso de pie y espero a que ellos desaparecieran completamente de su vista.

— Tenemos que avisarle a Iroh. Todos creen que están muertos, será más fácil que entren a Ba Sing Se así.

— No, no, no, no tenemos, además ¿No estás olvidando un pequeño detalle? — La morena levantó una ceja no entendiendo la pregunta de Sokka. — ¡Allí está el representante de tu tribu! ¡Él podría matarte!

Ella torció la boca, definitivamente eso de morir no le gustaba. Negó con la cabeza.

— No importa Sokka, tenemos que hacer algo o de lo contrario…

No terminó lo que iba a decir, sólo empezó a hurgar en sus cosas por algo decente qué ponerse. Todo lo que tenía era su uniforme de entrenamiento y algunas monedas. Bueno, en Ba Sing Se compraría algo.

— Por favor, Korra, ésta es tu oportunidad de huir, estás yendo a la boca del lobo. — Intentó Sokka de hacerla desistir cuando vio que se montaba en Naga, pero la morena lo volteó a ver con una ceja inquisitiva.

— ¿Estás conmigo o no, Sokka? — Le preguntó recordándole lo que apenas le había dicho unos minutos atrás.

El de ojos azules suspiró.

¡Qué más daba! Realmente él no podía morir, su preocupación era por la chica, así que se aseguraría de mantenerla a salvo.

Sonrió de manera amplía y subió a la perra-oso polar.

— ¡Hasta el fin del mundo, nena! ¡Vamos!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Las grandes puertas de Ba Sing Se estaban abiertas, no había más límites. La Ciudad resplandecía con las luces que iluminaban sus calles.

¡Era una fiesta!

Todos reían, todos festejaban la derrota del loto rojo… Todos menos el grupo de aclamados héroes.

— ¡Festejemos a los valientes hombres que derrotaron a Zaheer!

Anunciaba un hombre siguiendo el paso del desfile de la pequeña armada. El único que se mostraba complacido era Raiko quien cabalgaba orgulloso un caballo-avestruz.

Pero, cuatro hombres en especial sólo podían mirar al piso y sentirte entristecidos; ellos no merecían ese festejo, la verdadera heroína había quedado atrás.

— ¡Iroh! — Llegó tan repentinamente la chica de sus pensamientos, frente a ellos, que sólo atinaron a susurrar su nombre.

— Korra, no puedes estar aquí, tienes que irte. Si Raiko te delata con Unalaq...

— No, no lo entiendes. El loto rojo está vivo, yo vi cuando aparecieron del mar. Estoy segura que están aquí, deben estar esperando el momento para atacar. — Interrumpió la de ojos azules de manera apresurada al notar el escepticismo en la mirada de él.

— Por favor Korra, puedes morir ¡Vete! — Gritó Iroh desesperado de hacerla entender el riesgo en el que estaba.

Ella guardó silencio un momento, extrañada y después le frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no confías en mí? ¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo?

— No es eso, si están aquí nos haremos cargo, pero tienes que irte.

La morena dejó caer los hombros de manera derrotada, le dio una última mirada al General y se enfocó en el trío de Ciudad República que la habían escuchado.

— Se los juro, están aquí, estén alerta.

Mako asintió no saliéndose de la formación, seguido de Bolin y Kai.

Sin esperar un respaldo por parte del ejercito trató de acercarse a donde sabría que atacaría el loto rojo; la puerta del Palacio del Reino Tierra donde aparecerían los Cuatro Representantes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Iroh estaba contrariado y sólo quería descansar.

Los últimos días había experimentado demasiado, tal vez más de lo que un hombre durante toda su vida debía vivir.

Cuando miró hacia su Abuelo lo notó mirando su corona con la expresión más triste que le hubiera visto. Zuko sabía lo que eso implicaba; ambos habían perdido a Ursa.

Miró hacia los escalones que subía para llegar a los Representantes.

Quiso patearse a sí mismo por sentirse tan débil en ése momento, tenía que estar alerta a la advertencia de Korra y sólo podía preocuparse por lo que pensaría su Abuelo.

El grito del pueblo lo hizo mirar de nuevo hacia arriba, descubriendo que había llegado a su destino.

— Hace mucho tiempo, mi Padre, el Avatar Aang, me habló de la libertad. — Empezó a decir Tenzin, quién, a pesar de ser el más joven de los cuatro, era una figura de gran autoridad por su legado. — ¿Es cierto que debemos vivir siguiendo nuestros impulsos? ¿Es verdad que no importan nuestros actos mientras nosotros seamos felices? Es una realidad que la libertad, en parte, nos podría conducir a eso. El mundo que proponía Zaheer era uno sin consecuencias para nadie, uno en donde violar estaba justificado, uno en donde lastimar o ser lastimado sería lo que nos conduciría, pero ¿Eso está bien? Lo correcto y lo incorrecto es subjetivo, pero nadie puede objetar que es más inmoral matar a alguien sólo por diversión que una prostituta que vende su cuerpo para darle de comer a sus hijos.

— Todos somos libres cuando elegimos refrenarnos por el bien de los demás. Todos somos responsables por el mundo que construimos para nuestros hijos. Nuestra libertad siempre debe terminar donde empieza la de alguien más. Y ahora gracias a estos valientes jóvenes tenemos la oportunidad de corregir nuestros errores y aprender a hacer lo que ellos: vivir como una sola comunidad, ayudarnos unos a otros sin importar de donde vengamos, pelear espalda con espalda por el bien de los que no se pueden defender, como lo que somos; hijos del mismo mundo.

La multitud volvió a gritar exaltada pero Iroh sólo podía sentir pena por lo que había pasado con Korra y su Madre. De repente un aroma familiar invadió su nariz, mientras unos cálidos abrazos lo rodearon.

— Tu Madre estaría orgullosa, Príncipe Iroh II. — Murmuró su Abuelo en su oído, reconociendo su lugar en su familia; el que ahora tenía que ocupar en lugar de la mujer que le había dado la vida.

Le regresó el abrazo con más fuerza sintiendo que en cualquier momento lloraría.

— ¡Cuidado! — Alertó Mako detrás de él y repentinamente se vio separado de Zuko pues una línea de lava comenzaba a hacer espacio entre ellos.

— ¡Ah, no! ¡No lo harán! — Gritó en respuesta Toph mandando a la tierra bajo sus pies y tratando de cerrar la grieta. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo pasó algo que no todos esperaban, de un tercer piso cayó sobre la maestra una caja de madera que de inmediato la apresó dejándola sin poderes, comenzando a subirla por medio de una cuerda.

Iroh miró de nuevo a su Abuelo, que se alejaba de él.

— ¡Todos! ¡En posición! — Llamó a sus Guerreros buscando desesperado alguna manera de llegar hasta los representantes.

Sintió como seguían su mandato llegando a su lado, pero apretó los dientes cuando notó que Zaheer salía del mismo Palacio y comenzaba a pelear contra el sorprendido Tenzin. Ming Hua y P' Li estaban atacando a su abuelo… Pero para su terror, descubrió que Unalaq sólo sonreía en su dirección ¡Él estaba con el loto rojo!

— ¿General? ¿Qué hacemos? ¡No podemos llegar hasta ellos! — Gritó Bolin.

— Sí, sí podemos, tenemos que hacerlo antes que los metan al Palacio.

— ¿Pero cómo?

— ¡Kai! Reúne a los maestros aire y enfríen la lava.

— ¡Sí, Señor!

— ¡Mako! Tú y yo lanzaremos relámpagos desde aquí, tenemos que ayudar a los representantes ganando tiempo mientras podemos pasar.

— Es un buen plan, pero no funcionará a tiempo. — Contradijo una voz suave pero desafiante con la que comenzaba a familiarizarse. Sonrió de medio lado al ver a Korra a su izquierda, su equipo de inmediato la abrazó.

— ¿Y qué propone, soldado? — Preguntó sonriendo contagiado cuando ella lo hizo emocionada. La había reconocido y eso era lo que la morena quería.

¿Qué más daba si no seguía las leyes de la Tribu Agua? Su representante acaba de demostrar que era un traidor.

— Volemos con los maestros aire en sus planeadores, son sólo unos metros.

El grupo se quedó mirando entre sí, no entendiendo como es que no se les había ocurrido antes.

— ¿Por qué siempre las chicas encuentran la solución más práctica? — Se quejó Bolin haciendo reír a Korra.

— Porque ustedes siempre pierden el tiempo siendo unos dramáticos. — Refutó haciéndoles notar la ironía en lo que decía, ya que el trío de Ciudad República así había calificado a su ex novia.

— Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo ¡Acomódense! — Ordenó Kai ofreciendo junto con los demás Maestros Aire su planeador y pronto el pequeño ejército empezó a volar.

Cuando pisaron tierra firme de inmediato Iroh quiso dar órdenes, pero se detuvo al ver que sus seguidores ya se habían puesto en sus grupos; espalda con espalda, sonrió satisfecho para sí mismo.

— Línea cuatro, necesitamos agua, encárguense de romper las tuberías y dirigir hacia acá el líquido. Línea tres bajen a la Maestra Toph: tengan mucho cuidado o les va a patear el trasero. Línea dos, ayuden al Maestro Tenzin. Línea uno, harán ataques a la distancia al loto rojo, reforzarán a Tenzin y al Señor del Fuego Zuko ¿Entendido?

— ¡Sí, Señor!

Todos se dispersaron cumpliendo las órdenes del General, gracias a la fuerza exagerada de "La piedra" pronto los maestros agua tuvieron su elemento disponible y Korra no perdió el tiempo al enfrascarse en una pelea a la distancia contra Ming Hua.

Iroh le quitó de encima a P'Li a su Abuelo con una serie de patadas en donde dirigía fuego hacia la alta mujer, que no lo podía atacarlo por esquivar el fuego de Mako y sus relámpagos.

— ¡Por mi suegro! — Fue el grito de guerra de Kai antes de mandar una onda de aire hacia Zaheer que había sido distraído por la tierra control de Bolin.

Estaban ganando, tenían los números a su favor, pero entonces Unalaq gritó enfurecido.

— ¡Tú! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Korra?

Ella levantó una ceja no entendiendo nada, pero esquivando un nuevo ataque por parte del hombre. Ahora ella estaba en desventaja al enfrentar a los dos Maestros Agua.

— ¿Uh? ¿Nos conocemos? — Preguntó esquivando el ataque de Ming Hua.

Unalaq sonrió.

— No te lo dijo ¿No? Tu padre y yo somos hermanos.

El hombre ocupó ése momento de distracción para impactarla fuertemente y separarla del grupo, haciéndole una señal a la mujer para que los dejara enfrentarse solos.

Korra tomó aire, él le había golpeado el estomago dejándola sin tan preciado elemento.

— No importa eso Korra, no te distraigas. Después lo resolverás con tu Padre. — Le recomendó Sokka desde su espalda. Él conocía a los hombres como el Representante de las Tribus Agua; uno como él, era quien lo había engañado enviándolo con Koh.

La chica asintió a su petición, enviando agua hacia su recién descubierto tío.

Se levantó de inmediato con intensiones de unirse a su equipo pero entonces algo la golpeó por la espalda, descubriendo con horror que Sokka salía volando completamente noqueado.

Se arrojó hacia él y lo puso a salvo ocultándolo en una esquina, antes que alguien más lo descubriera.

— ¿Es ella, no? — Preguntó Zaheer que había llegado a ellos y quien, aparentemente era quien la había golpeado en su punto ciego.

Unalaq asintió mostrándose serio.

— Al menos eso es lo que creo, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de comprobarlo, no quise tomar riesgos y eliminé sus posibilidades recuperando la ley que prohíbe a las Maestras Agua pelear. Pero la fecha y la hora coinciden.

— ¿De qué diablos están hablando? — Interrumpió la de ojos azules no entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba los últimos minutos ni toda esa conversación.

— Nada que te importe. — Respondió Zaheer atacándola de nuevo.

Ella lo esquivó rodando en el piso y tras levantarse le envió de nuevo agua, pero Unalaq se puso frente a él haciendo una cortina con la que los protegió a ambos.

— Parece que no lo ha descubierto.

— La suerte está de nuestro lado.

Se estaba agotando. Sus ataques se perdían gracias a Unalaq y sólo podía evadir pocos de ellos, pues la confrontaban prácticamente al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué la estaban atacando los que parecían los más fuertes del loto rojo? ¿Qué había pasado con Tenzin?

Cada minuto la acorralaban más, llevándola tan lejos de sus amigos que ni siquiera podía ver qué es lo que pasaba con ellos.

Estaba ya en el piso, totalmente cansada y sin saber qué pasaría ahora que no podía defenderse, cuando su visión se volvió completamente oscura.

Escuchaba que alguien la llamaba, una voz que había escuchado en algunos de sus sueños y cuando abrió los ojos ya no se encontraba en el piso del palacio del Reino Tierra, estaba en un jardín donde todo parecía estar vivo, aún el viento.

— Bienvenida al mundo de los espíritus, Korra. — Dijo la misma voz que la había llamado y miró al Maestro Aire con el que a veces soñaba. Ahora que conocía a Tenzin les encontraba cierto parecido, pero eso no importaba, no cuando…

— Espera ¿Quieres decir que estoy muerta?

El hombre de unos cuarenta años rió escandalosamente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

— No. Pero es muy fácil que tú llegues aquí, lo has hecho varias veces, por supuesto, siempre de manera accidental.

La morena suspiró agradecida… Bueno, nada grave, todo eso sólo era un sueño.

— Siempre he querido preguntártelo, pero apareces muy rápido ¿Quién eres tú?

El de las flechas se colocó frente a ella sonriéndole tranquilamente.

— ¿Yo? Es curioso que preguntes eso cuando tampoco sabes quién eres tú.

— Es difícil ¿Sabes? Siempre fui algo reprimida para pensar en qué me gustaba o que es lo que _yo_ quería. Hasta…

— Ahora. — Completó el hombre por ella asintiendo como si la entendiera a la perfección. La sujetó de los hombros. — Pero ya es el momento en que lo sepas Korra. Sólo tú descubrirás quien eres, pero ahora te puedo decir qué es lo que eres ¿Quieres saber?

— ¿No es lo mismo? — Preguntó confundida.

— No, el _quién_ es lo que mencionas; tus gustos, tus hobbies, lo que amas, lo que te hace ser una persona. Pero el _qué_ es tu lugar en éste mundo.

— Entonces ¿Qué soy?

— El Avatar, tú eres el Avatar Korra, puedes verme porque tú y yo estamos conectados, soy el Avatar Aang.

La morena se quedó callada varios segundos sin saber qué decir ¿Los sueños te podían hacer bromas?

— Entonces… ¿Por qué no…? ¿Por qué no lo descubrí antes? — Preguntó extrañada, ése tipo de cosas debían saberse rápido ¿No?

— Tú lo dijiste, fuiste reprimida ¿Cómo ibas a saber de todo tu potencial cuando podrías perder la vida por intentarlo? Pero ahora no debemos perder el tiempo, hay una guerra esperándote, tal vez no puedas terminarla en éste momento, pero debes disiparla.

— ¿Y cómo hago eso, genio? No sé nada de ser Avatar.

— Sólo deja que la luz dentro de ti te guíe, deja que el conocimiento de los Avatares del pasado dirijan tus manos y tus pies…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Después de alejar el peligro de su Abuelo, de Tenzin y de Toph, Iroh seguido de su tropa corrió hasta donde habían visto desaparecer a Korra, sorprendiéndose al instante.

La joven comenzaba a elevarse mientras el viento la rodeaba, la tierra comenzaba a temblar y expedía pequeñas piedras que junto con el agua comenzaban a formar un cinturón alrededor. La chica abrió los ojos y todos tomaron aire al ver como brillaban, pero su sorpresa se acrecentó cuando la miraron exhalar fuego que de inmediato la rodeó junto con los otros tres elementos.

— Mako, creo que Korra es el Avatar.

— Eres un genio, Bo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Zuko suspiró sentado en las escaleras del Palacio que había sido semi-destruido gracias al despertar del nuevo Avatar. Afortunadamente Korra era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar al loto rojo por completo… Pasarían sus vidas en prisión.

Estiró su espalda y escuchó un tronido.

— Creo que ya estamos algo viejos para esto. — Comentó a su enfurecida amiga que cruzaba los brazos en su pecho y "miraba" a la línea número dos, del escuadrón de su nieto, con coraje ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan lentos para bajarla? Se había perdido toda la acción.

— Dilo por ti, yo estoy llena de energía.

El Señor del Fuego rió por lo bajo.

— Vamos Toph, no te enojes. Ya tendrás oportunidad de repartir golpes en otra ocasión. Además, estoy seguro que Avatar Korra querrá que la entrenes. Aunque gracias a Aang accedió a su poder, ambos sabemos que debe aprender a dominar los cuatro elementos y el estado Avatar.

La maestra sonrió momentáneamente pero volvió a su ceño fruncido.

— Aún así… Yo quería pelear. Tiene mucho que no tengo un buen rival y ése maestro lava era interesante.

El Señor del Fuego meneó la cabeza, divertido.

— Bueno, pero fue obvio que te apartaron porque sabían que no podían contigo. Sólo nos dejaron a los más débiles, no te hubieran durado mucho tiempo.

El Maestro Fuego rió para sí, complacido con la sonrisa gigante de su gran amiga. La conocía muy bien y sabía exactamente que decirle, además, no estaba mintiendo del todo.

— ¿Abuelo? Avatar Korra quiere despedirse. — Interrumpió Iroh causando sorpresa en los dos ancianos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te vas a ir así? — La mujer ciega llevó la punta de su dedo índice hacia la nariz de la sorprendida Avatar. — ¡Ni creas que te escaparás de mí! Entrené a "pies-ligeros" y ahora es tu turno.

La más joven rió torpemente y bajó la mano de su futura maestra… aparentemente.

— Lady Beifong, sólo se irá un tiempo. Korra escapó de su casa y…

— Me estás empezando a caer muy bien, fugitiva. — Interrumpió Toph recordando su propio pasado, sonriendo por sus días de juventud.

Iroh suspiró, sospechando a donde se dirigían los pensamientos de la anciana. La conocía de toda la vida. — En fin, tiene que ir con su familia a resolver todo.

— Entiendo. — Zuko se levantó lentamente y abrazó a la de ojos azules, que se sorprendió por el gesto. — No puedo expresarte lo mucho que tu despertar nos alegra, Avatar Korra, el mundo te necesitará más que nunca, aún no sabemos si hay más lotos rojos infiltrados.

La de ojos azules asintió.

— Sólo quiero arreglar las cosas con mi familia y buscaré a Lady Beifong para comenzar con mi entrenamiento de inmediato, ya he perdido mucho tiempo.

— No es tu culpa, Korra ¡Fue ése demonio que tienes por tío! ¡No puedo creerlo! Lo planeó todo desde el principio. — Alegó Bolin llegando con su grupo listos para despedirse de su amiga por unos días.

— ¡Korra! Si fuera unos años mayor, tal vez… — Un golpe en la cabeza interrumpió a Kai antes de que abrazara a la de ojos azules. Estaba seguro que el General no se lo tomaría tan bien.

La volteó a ver sonriendo de medio lado.

— Cuídate Korra, estaremos esperando por ti, ahora somos el nuevo equipo Avatar.

— ¡Ja! Entonces el nuevo equipo Avatar está lleno de debiluchos. Apuesto a que yo sola puedo contra ustedes.

— ¿Qué dijo anciana?

— No le hagas caso muchacho, Toph sólo quiere pelear.

— ¡Guarda silencio "flamitas"! ¿O es que a caso tienes miedo de tu reemplazo?

— ¿Mi reemplazo?

La imprudente anciana se encogió de hombros.

— Él es el nuevo maestro fuego del equipo Avatar. — Aclaró y Zuko comenzó a analizar a su "reemplazo".

— ¡Nah! No podría contra mí.

La risa escandalosa de la anciana contagió a todos, menos a Mako.

— Avatar Korra, estaré esperando mi turno para entrenarla. — Habló Tenzin llegando en ése momento y escuchando parte de la conversación. La joven le sonrió agradecida y lo reverenció.

— Bueno, supongo que ésta es la despedida… Por ahora. Trataré de…

Mako, Kai y Bolin no la dejaron continuar hablando puesto que la abrazaron en grupo y ella se dejó consentir. Los iba a extrañar ¿Quién diría que encontraría a sus mejores amigos en el género opuesto?

Cuando se liberó de ellos caminó hasta Iroh, pensando en qué decirle.

— General, yo…

— Korra, yo…

La pausa incomoda no se hizo esperar dejando a los jóvenes con los rostros sonrojados y los corazones latiendo a mil por hora.

Finalmente el de ojos ámbar suspiró.

— Eres el Avatar, felicidades Korra. — Dijo torpemente y nada de lo que en realidad quería decir.

La chica hizo un mohín.

— Gracias, cuídate General.

El de ojos ámbar exhaló intranquilo al verla salir montada en Naga, sintiendo que debía haber hecho algo más.

— ¿Felicitarla por ser el Avatar? Definitivamente es tu nieto, Zuko. — Se burló Toph a carcajada abierta de la manera de ser de los maestros fuego.

El de la cicatriz resopló.

— No puedo creer que diga esto, pero, estoy de acuerdo con ella.

— ¿Abuelo?

— Iroh, mi tío te diría algo muy filosófico, algo como: "La flor que florece en la adversidad es la más rara y bella de todas" pero seguro te dejaría pensando más tiempo; como a mí, así que sólo te diré que vayas tras ella.

El joven negó con la cabeza.

— No lo entiendes Abuelo, todos estos días han sido tan confusos, no estoy seguro si ella me gusta. — Trató de explicarse el muchacho, pero todo se fue al demonio cuando la extra sensible maestra tierra canturreó.

— Sé que estás mintiendo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Korra puso la figura del Dragón que la había acompañado en su viaje en una repisa del altar a su familia y rezó un poco por él.

Durante el camino de regreso él había cobrado la consciencia, sólo para despedirse. Antes de partir le dijo que su historia estaba en unos de los pergaminos de su familia y ella lo había encontrado, polvoso, con hoyos que dificultaban la lectura pero entendió quien había sido Sokka.

Un joven más enamorado de una mujer que de la vida misma.

Se sentía contenta por él, porque su espíritu había sido liberado al haberla ayudado a pelear contra el loto rojo y a descubrir que ella era el Avatar.

Sólo esperaba que estuviera al fin con su amada Yue.

El reencuentro con su Padre había sido intenso y no de la manera en que ella hubiera pensado, si no, porque a Tonraq no le importó que honrara a su familia siendo el Avatar, ni que hubiera salvado a Ba Sing Se, ni tampoco le interesó saber que ahora la guía de las Tribus Agua recaía en él, todo lo que su Padre había querido era abrazar a su hija y decirle lo orgullo que estaba de ella aún antes de haber partido y lo mucho que lamentaba su último encuentro.

— Buenas tardes, disculpe ¿Se encuentra Korra?

Miró por la ventana del santuario descubriendo una voz que le era totalmente familiar, una que sabía estaría en su vida a partir de ese momento, por mucho tiempo.

Lo presentía.

Rió para sí al ver al completamente sonrojado Príncipe Iroh II en su jardín, tratando de explicarle a su Padre el motivo de su visita y por qué quería verla.

Miró una vez más a la estatuilla de Dragón y le dio un beso, aún sabiendo que ya estaba vacía.

— Parece que es mi turno para el amor ¿No crees? Gracias por todo, Sokka.

Y salió al encuentro con su futuro, ahora tranquila pues al fin había descubierto quién era.

**FIN.**

**:( Los(as) quiero. Espero regresar pronto.**


End file.
